Story Of Evil
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Un antiguo reino regido por una princesa maligna a la que nombraron, "la hija del mal", cruel y odiosa, que destruye un pais solo por celos, pero el mundo se encargara de darle una leccion, llevandose a la persona que mas queria en el mundo... REEDITANDO
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid y la canción antes mencionada le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y sólo escribo esto por motivos de entretenimiento**

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, alumbrando casi toda la ciudad con sus calurosos rayos, el cielo era de un azul fresco y puro, las nubes parecían de algodón, el clima era perfecto; ni tan caliente ni tan frio. Todo apuntaba a que ese día iba a ser uno de los mejores en toda la historia del reino.<p>

La mayor parte de la gente estaba amontonada cerca de una gran iglesia, todos con cara de felicidad y con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, esperando impacientes la noticia o más bien el acontecimiento que pronto iba a cambiar el destino del reino. Susurros de la gente no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban contentos de que al fin el gran día llegara.

-¿Qué sucede papá?-pregunto una pequeña de cabellos rojo carmesí, que se encontraba junto con la demás gente en la entrada del gran edificio, agarrando la mano de su padre

-Todos estamos aquí para presenciar el "milagro" Meiko-contesto su padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué milagro?-pregunto una vez más llena de curiosidad la pequeña Meiko

-El nacimiento del siguiente rey o reina del país-declaro aun más sonriente que antes

Meiko estuvo a punto de hacer otra pregunta pero en ese momento todas las personas presentes empezaron a amontonarse en la entrada de la iglesia, de tal manera que la mayoría de ellos estaban siendo aplastados sin compasión.

Unos llantos se escucharon y como anunciando la presencia de un milagro las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a sonar, a los oídos de todos los habitantes pareciese como si las campanas entonaran la melodía de una canción, de una que todos disfrutaban.

Toda la gente empezó a gritar de emoción, unos daban saltitos de felicidad otros reían con gusto y otros solo sonreían. Los niños que estaban presentes imitaron a los adultos en su celebración, incluyendo a la pequeña Meiko, que sin saber porque estaba dando de brincos. No había duda que la felicidad era contagiosa.

-Pareces feliz-le dijo su padre al percatarse de los saltos de alegría que tenia la pelirroja

-Pues, si todos están felices, ¿Por qué yo no?-dijo inocentemente mientras continuaba con su festival de saltos, para tener solo 6 años ya tenía una interesante fuerza y habilidad para manejar las espadas.

-Me alegra que digas eso-contesto su padre sin dejar de sonreír, a lo cual su hija le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¡Que genial!-grito Meiko mientras daba el salto más alto que había dado hasta entonces, cosa que solo logro que cayera encima de un chico que estaba detrás de ella.

Lo curioso era que ella no recordaba que nadie hubiera estado detrás de ella y su padre, ellos habían sido los últimos en llegar a la iglesia, nadie estaba detrás de ellos, por eso fue que había dado ese salto con tanta confianza, sin temor de que si salía algo "mal" no iba a molestar a nadie, pero parece que se había equivocado en ese término…

-¡Perdón!-se disculpo al instante, y se paró de inmediato, no sabía cómo paso pero termino cayendo encima de un niño, debía de dejar de "enloquecerse" como decía su padre, o terminaría haciendo cosas que ni ella se imaginaba…

-Meiko, ten cuidado-dijo su padre acercándose a la escena mientras boletaba a ver las 2 personas que se encontraban detrás de ellos –Su majestad…

-¿Eh?-dijo la peli roja confundida

-Pido disculpas en nombre de mi hija, estoy segura de que no era su intención hacer eso-hablo su padre mientras agachaba la cabeza y hacia un reverencia, Meiko hizo lo mismo que él, sin saber el porqué, pero algo que si sabía era que si a alguien le decían "su majestad" era porque esa persona tenía que ser respetada.

-No se preocupe fue un accidente-dijo un hombre, de cabello azul que estaba junto con el chico –Vamos, levántate no fue para tanto-comento ayudando al niño al que la pelirroja había tirado por su salto que aun estaba en suelo.

-Eso lo dices tú porque no estás tirado en el suelo-se quejo el pequeño niño levantándose mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Enserio perdónenos a mi hija y a mi-se disculpo nuevamente el padre de la niña, sin dejar de hacer la reverencia

-No hay problema, ¿verdad Kaito?-se dirigió el hombre al niño que recién terminaba de pararse

-Como digas-dijo el pequeño mientras se quitaba el polvo de su traje blanco.

-Perdónelo, apenas está aprendiendo-comento el hombre con una sonrisa

-Está bien, todos tienen que aprender-dijo el padre de Meiko mientras se ponía erguido otra vez, su hija hizo lo mismo.

-Papi, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto inocentemente Meiko mientras tiraba de la playera de su padre.

-Ah sí, tú no sabes nada de los demás reinos, mira ellos son del reino del reino que está al otro lado del mar. El hombre que vez delante de ti es el rey de ese país, Marlon Shion, y el niño que está con él es su hijo, Kaito Shion

Meiko dio un brinco de la sorpresa y se les quedo viendo a los dos anteriores desconocidos.

-Pe...Perdonen mi torpeza sus majestades-dijo Meiko rápidamente haciendo una reverencia

-Ya, ya, fue un accidente todo está bien-dijo con una sonrisa el rey –Pero parece que llegamos en el momento más importante para todos

-¿Vienen a presenciar el milagro?-pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja

El rey rio un poco para luego contestar con una sonrisa:

-Se podría decir, pero creo que mejor venimos luego, cuando todo se haya calmado.

-¡No me digas que venimos aquí para nada!-se quejo en voz alta Kaito aparentemente enojado

-Me gustaría oírte decir lo mismo cuando seas más grande-le dijo su padre sin cambiar de expresión

…

-Su majestad-hablo un sirviente mientras hacia una reverencia- Todo salió bien.

-¡Que estupendo! Y dime, ¿fue niño o niña?

-Ambos

-Se mas especifico con eso, ¿quieres?

-Parece que la señora dio a luz a dos niños

-¿A dos?

-Sí, son gemelos, uno es una chica y otro un chico

El cuarto se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos, donde la tención abundaba

-Su majestad, si me permite decir, el que nazcan gemelos es…

-Un mal augurio lo sé.

-No solo eso, además, si tomamos en cuenta las leyes, solo uno de ellos dos podrá ascender a al trono, el otro tendrá que buscar por otro camino su vida.

-Todo eso lo sé muy bien-el rey dejo salir de sus labios un sonoro suspiro que hizo eco en la habitación –Por ahora dale la noticia al pueblo, luego veremos que hacemos

-¿Seguro, su majestad?

-Sí, míralos parecen muy emocionados, ve a calmarlos.

-Como ordene

….

_Hola que tal a todo aquel que este leyendo esto!_

_Pues que decir, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de hacer un fanfic acerca de esta saga de vocaloid, mi favorita por cierto ˆ ˆ_

_Este solo es un prologo, ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que no puse mucha información porque, bueno, sigo sin decidirme si usar los videos fan made( The Daughter of Green, the maiden of pink, the prince of blue, etc) o los reales xD (The Daughter of White, etc) ustedes que opinan?_

_Y bueno para aquellas personas que me siguen y leen mis otros fics, le juro que los actualizare, esque no he tenido tiempo T.T_

_Bueno espero rewies (de preferencia no malos xD)_


	2. Despues del nacimiento

**Capitulo 2:"Después del nacimiento"**

-Princesa, se lo rogamos, por favor considérelo- rogaba el ministro.

La princesa cubrió su rostro con su abanico, moviéndolo como si tratara de echarse aire, miro a los ojos al ministro y dejo con voz demandante.

-¡Porque abría de darles mi comida a esos inútiles campesinos!-se quejo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice al ministro -¡Si no tienen pan, que coman pasteles!-declaro alegre.

-Princesa…

-No quiero escuchar mas Leon –hablo firmemente la princesa –No voy a dar nada de mi comida al pueblo, que ellos se las arreglen, esa es mi última palabra

Todos en la sala bajaron la cabeza, y miraron a la princesa, de alguna manera sabían muy bien que ella iba a decir eso, siempre tan egoísta…

-Ahora todos retírense, al primero que hable otra vez sobre este tema, recibirá su castigo- su mirada destello un pequeño brillo, un brillo un poco escalofriante.

Los ministros guardaron silencio, ninguno se atrevería a decir nada, sabían bien que hablaba enserio, parecía que disfruta de hacer sufrir a la gente, sonaba lógico, siempre que tenían un ejecución traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No puede seguir igual de egoísta!-grito mientras se levantaba de su silla y pegaba con su mano la mesa Leon- ¡Se van a morir de hambre!

La princesa se detuvo y lentamente se dio la media vuelta, mirando fijamente al ministro con ojos serios, mientras bajaba su abanico que antes estaba extendido cubriendo su cara.

-¿Qué dices, Leon?-pregunto con voz serena

-Digo, que no puede seguir así, ¡el país está sin alimentos, las personas mueren de hambre y otros solo tienen no más que unos pocos granos de arroz, mientras usted come 4 veces al día un banquete!

La pequeña chica de 14 años, camino a paso firme hacia donde se encontraba el hombre rubio, lo miro seriamente para luego levantar su brazo y darle una fuerte bofetada en la cara, tan fuerte que el ministro término tirado en el suelo.

-¡Insolente!-grito molesta la princesa -¡Debería de mandarte a la orca de una vez!-dijo esto furiosa, mientras se prepara para darle otro golpe al hombre

-Espere por favor…-interrumpió un chico

La princesa volteo la cara, para encontrarse con otra bastante parecida a la de ella, con la de un chico de su misma y edad y mismo color de cabello, vestido con un traje de mayordomo

-Len…-dijo casi en un susurro la chica

-Estoy seguro de que mi padre solo quiere ayudar a los aldeanos, por favor perdónelo –dijo el chico mientras hacia una reverencia.

La princesa miro al chico por unos instantes, cerró los ojos y caminando se acerco a la salida de la sala, puso sus manos sobre la entrada y dijo con lenta y fría voz:

-No lo mato solo porque es tu padre, Len. Pero que quede claro que no permitiré otro de sus "actitos", a la próxima lo mandare a la orca. –la princesa dejo hablar por unos segundos para luego terminar –El hecho de que fuera amigo cercano de mi madre y uno de los tres héroes, no cambia nada –dicho esto la chica abrió las puertas y salió de la sala.

Después de eso, todos los miembros del tribunal del país salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a ambos rubios.

-Gracias por esa Len-dijo Leon después de que el chico lo ayudara a levantarse

-No tienes porque agradecer, pero vaya que eso estuvo cerca- Len suspiro y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la sala seguido de Leon

-Ya me conoces, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras alguien hace una injusticia- Leon sonrió débilmente

-Si lo sé, pero recuerda que este ya no es el reinado de la reina Sweet Ann, ahora es de Rin

Leon suspiro con nostalgia, no había ninguna duda de que el reinado de Lucifenia había cambiado totalmente. El "milagro" que todos habían esperado hace 14 años, se había convertido en la perdición del reino, los hijos de la reina y rey de Lucifenia, aunque nadie sabía que eran dos niños lo que habían nacido…

-Pareces nostálgico-comento Len mientras seguía caminando junto con Leon sin dirección fija

-Lo estoy, extraño como gobernaba la reina Sweet Ann, ella si era alguien de admirar… -al decir esto, Len le sonrió de manera amable a su padre, o más bien a su padre adoptivo

-Supongo que no tanto para ti, ¿verdad? –Leon miro fijamente a Len y la sonrisa que antes tenía se borro –Después de todo, en ese tiempo estuviste a punto de morir

-¿Morir? Ah, ¿estás hablando de cuando los concejales tomaron la decisión de que Rin seria la próxima gobernante de Lucifenia y por eso quisieron desaparecerme del mapa, literalmente?- Leon se fijo en el chico que estaba a su lado, no parecía importarle ese hecho

-No pareces molesto por eso

-Ya te he dicho que nunca me importo que la escogieran a ella y no a mí, por algo ha de haber sido –Len alzo la vista viendo al techo adornado de finas pinturas –Además, gracias a eso te conocí a ti y a Meiko –bajo la vista y le sonrió a Leon

-Supongo –Leon cerró los ojos e igual que Len sonrió –Gracias a eso, conseguí a un gran hijo como tú.

-Y yo a un padre y a otra hermana –después de decir eso ambos siguieron caminando en silencio

-Oye, ¿me lo puedes volver a contar? –Dijo Len levantando la vista como antes, Leon lo miro confuso –A lo que me refiero, ¿me podrías volver a contar como era mi madre, y cómo fue que te convertiste en uno de los legendarios tres héroes?

-Parece que te gusta la historia

-Se me hace interesante, así que ¿te importaría? –Leon suspiro, mientras reía en casi susurros

-Bueno, pues empezando por el principio, hace tiempo no era la princesa Sweet Ann la que gobernaba, si no su esposo, el siempre fue servicial y gentil, era un gran rey. Pero él se enfermo de una grave enfermedad que ni el más talentoso medico pudo curar y falleció, ante eso nuestro país enemigo decidió atacarnos, ya en ese momento estábamos vulnerables.

-Que interesante como actúan los de la realeza -comento Len

-Oye, no todos son así, además éramos enemigos, nosotros los habíamos atacado tiempo atrás; además, no dudo que la princesa Rin sea capaz de mas solo por un capricho suyo –dijo Leon en tono de preocupación

-Sí, esperemos que eso no pase –Len miro hacia el piso, el también sabia de lo que Rin era capaz de hacer solo por un capricho suyo

-Bueno, volviendo a la historia, el país nos ataco y entramos pronto en guerra, creo que no será necesario explicarte como fue…

-Si por favor censura esa parte

-Bueno, al final nosotros ganamos…

-Y todo gracias a los tres héroes- interrumpió Len que miraba a Leon alegremente –Miriam, Luka Megurine y Leon Abaddonia, las tres personas por las que el reino pudo ganar la guerra. Luka Megurine, la famosa hechicera que podía adivinar donde estaban los campos del enemigo, y ver cuál era su punto más débil, Miriam la guerrera que era capaz de acabar con 50 soldados ella sola, y Leon Abaddonia, el más inteligente de todos, era quien creaba estrategias perfectas para el campo de batalla

-Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué haces que te lo vuelva a contar?

-Porque me gusta oírlo –contesto divertido Len –Haber, entonces los tres héroes pudieron ser capaces de llevar al país al éxito, ya que sus habilidades combinadas eran excepcionales, Luka decía la posición y el punto débil del enemigo, Leon ideaba una estrategia para poder vencer y Miriam guiaba a los soldados a combatir, así fue como cayo el reino Asmodean, y la reina Sweet Ann gobernó a Lucifenia

-Parece que si te lo sabes –dijo riendo Leon

-Siempre me ha gustad esa historia, suenas tan heroico en ella

-¿Sueno? ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo soy?

-Tal vez ya se te fue un poco de heroísmo- ante ese comentario Leon le dio un golpe en el brazo a Len, quien solo se rio y se sobo el brazo.

-Parece que después de todo, sucedió lo mejor –Leon sonrió, Len hizo lo mismo.

Siguieron caminando, estaban en silencio, como si recordaran tiempos pasados, unos muy buenos y otros no tantos, pero recuerdos que estaban ahí guardados dentro de su corazón.

-¡Ahhhhhh!-se escucho un grito que provino de unos cuantos metros de donde ambos rubios estaban, ambos se miraron entre si y fueron corriendo a donde provenía el grito

-Hey, Teto, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Len al reconocer a la chica que estaba en el suelo con ropa sobre ella.

-¿Tu qué crees? ¡Me caí, idiota!- se quejo la chica de cabello rosado

-Pues, quien te manda a querer cargar toda la ropa de una- contesto Len mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-Su "queridísima excelencia Rin Kagamine la reina y señora de Lucifenia a la que le debemos la vida" –respondió Teto haciendo una voz aguda

-La princesa…-dijo en un suspiro Leon mientras se agarraba la cabeza

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Consiguieron que la princesa accediera? –pregunto Teto al mismo tiempo que recogía unas cuantas ropas de las muchas que quedaron esparcidas en el suelo

-Apuesto a que no, la princesa es una egoísta –contesto apareciendo detrás de ellos una mujer de cabello café despintado, casi gris y ojos verdes

-Estas en lo correcto, Miriam –le dio la razón Leon a la mujer

-Ya lo sabía, en lo único que piensa ella es en ella misma…-dijo Miriam en un tono de preocupación –Si sigue así, las cosas se van a salir de control

-Señorita Miriam –dijo casi susurrando Teto, mientras bajaba la cabeza

-El pueblo se muere de hambre, pero ella está muy bien comiendo pato con salsa de langosta

-Supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada, ¿no? –dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta Teto

-De que nos sirve a nosotros ser parte del tribunal de Lucifenia si siempre la princesa hace lo que ella quiere sin importarle nuestra decisión –hablo casi para sí misma Miriam

-Cierto, Señorita Miriam, ¿Por qué no asistió a la junta si usted es parte del tribunal? –pregunto Len dándose cuenta de la falta de la casi peli gris

-Solo supuse que no valía la pena, apuesto a que Luka tampoco fue, ¿cierto?

-En todo lo que dices estas en lo cierto –respondió a la pregunta Leon

-Je, y mira que no soy hechicera como ella –Miriam rio un poco

-Hablando de la señorita Luka, ¿Dónde ha estado? –pregunto Teto con curiosidad

-Cierto, no la he visto durante un buen tiempo- dijo Len igual de curioso que su amiga

-¿Luka? Haber, si no me equivoco ella debe de estar en el reino de Elphegort

- ¿Elphegort? ¿El reino verde? –pregunto Leon

-Sí, está ahí porque ese reino tiene bastantes tipos de plantas, y con eso de que a Gumi le encanta coleccionar flores –contesto Miriam haciendo una mueca – ¿Porque ustedes dos tienen a hijos casi perfectos?

-No entiendo de que hablas Miriam –respondió Leon con cara de duda

-Sí, Luka tiene a Gumi, que es muy buena "aprendiz de hechicera" y se dice que puede ser parte de "los siguientes tres héroes" y tú tienes a Len, que es un pan de dios –se quejo la peli gris mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y hacia un puchero

-Es solo suerte, además Neru no es tan mala –contesto Leon mientras se reía

-¡Pero habla mucho! ¡Hay ocasiones en que no la puedes parar!

-Disculpen, pero ¿Quiénes son los siguientes tres héroes? –pregunto Teto que no había entendido esa parte de la platica

-Se dice que cuando el reino vuelva a caer en desdicha, aparecerán otros tres héroes que lo harán volver a ser como antes –contesto Len a la pregunta que ya se sabía muy bien el tema -Y Gumi por sus habilidades es considerada como una "asistencia" segura a ser parte de esos.

-Y para que eso pase no falta mucho, eso es seguro –dijo Miriam en un suspiro

-Bueno ya, olvidemos eso, entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedara la señorita Luka en Elphegort? –pregunto Len llevándose parte de la tristeza que se había aparecido hace unos instantes.

-Ni idea, Elphegort es un reino muy lindo y pacifico, creo que tomara su tiempo –respondió Miriam

-¿No es Elphegort, donde dicen que hay una chica encantadora? –se metió a la plática Teto –Según escuche, ahí vive una linda joven que abruma a todos con su belleza, y que además es bondadosa

-Si yo también he escuchado eso –dijo Len

-¡Que la princesa no lo sepa o es capaz de ir a matarla! –exclamo Miriam mientras levantaba los brazos

Todos los presentes se rieron, la princesa Rin era caprichosa en efecto, pero no la creían tan capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas solo por celos, o al menos eso pensaban…

…

_Hola! Gracias a los que comentaron, la verdad no me lo esperaba xD_

_Al final me decidí por basarme de la historia real, hecha por Akuno-P, además de que así tengo más información de la historia, ¿sabían que él hizo una novela sobre esta saga? En si no se dónde encontrarla ni donde leerla, pero sí encontré información de la novela, encontré los personajes que aparecen y la trama básica, así que me basare en eso._

_No, ninguno de los personajes que aparecieron fueron inventados por mi xD, son vocaloids que de verdad existen, solo que no son muy populares…_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado el episodio, los veo luego ˆ ˆ_


	3. Y asi empiezan los problemas

**Capitulo 3: "Y así empiezan los problemas"**

Estaba sentada en una roca bastante grande, su vista estaba hacia el cielo que se levantaba esa mañana en el cálido pueblo de Elphegort, la tranquilidad del bosque hacia que se tuviera una paz momentánea, aunque tal vez no tan momentánea, los rumores sobre ese reino no eran nada exagerados ni una mentira como su princesa Rin solía decir, todo era verdad, en el reino verde de Elphegort siempre se podía sentir paz y una extraña felicidad, ¿Por qué? Era lo mismo que se preguntaba la famosa hechicera en esos instantes.

-¡Señorita Luka! ¡Mire que hermosas flores encontré! –grito una chica de cabello verde corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su madre adoptiva, haciendo que esta regresara a la realidad

-Sí, muy bonitas Gumi

-Con razón llaman a Elphegort el reino verde, aquí hay una gran variedad de plantas, ¡y todas son hermosas! –dijo alegremente Gumi mientras daba un pequeño salto de emoción

-También lo llaman el reino verde porque si te das cuenta todos aquí tienen cabello verde –comento Luka –Y con eso de que tú tienes pelo verde, tal vez por eso igual te sientes también, haya en Lucifenia eres la única con ese tipo de color de cabello

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, señorita Luka, y además no me molesta ser la única con ese color de cabello –contesto Gumi mientras hacia un puchero y ponía sus brazos en su cintura, Luka solo rio.

-Si claro, como digas –Luka se levanto y empezó a caminar a donde estaba la salida del bosque en donde se encontraban ella y su aprendiz

-Señorita Luka, ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Gumi al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta y alcanzaba a Luka

-Vamos al pueblo a comprar comida, creo que tengo suficiente dinero como para que pueda comprar comida suficiente como para que algunos aldeanos de Lucifenia sobrevivan – respondió la mujer de cabello rosado

-Pero, ¿no se supone que se iba a llevar a cabo una junta para ese tema? –Dijo Gumi -¿Quién sabe? Tal vez la princesa Rin si accedió

-Lo dudo mucho Gumi, si fuera así Leon o Miriam ya me hubieran dicho algo –Luka suspiro –recuerda que siempre me avisan aunque no esté en el país por medio de águilas domesticadas que tienen. Gumi bajo la cabeza, ¿y qué pasaría con los aldeanos? Se estaban muriendo de hambre…

-Señorita Luka, ¿Por qué la princesa es así? –pregunto inocentemente Gumi

-No es que sepa mucho Gumi, pero te puedo decir que su pasado no fue muy lindo

Ambas siguieron caminando sin decir una palabra, tal vez estaban pensando, tal vez recordando o solo tal vez no querían hablar del tema…

-Wow, ¡¿Qué es eso? –pregunto casi gritando Gumi señalando una enorme casa o más bien palacio que se podía ver por entre los árboles.

-¿Mmm? Esa casa es de un rico comerciante de por aquí –respondió Luka sin darle mucha importancia

-¿Casa? Tiene que estar bromeando, ¡eso es un palacio, no una casa! –exclamo Gumi sin dejar de señalar la construcción

-Bueno si, el es muy rico, como ya lo podrás ver

-¿Podemos ir a ver? –pregunto Gumi mientras hacia una cara de cachorro hacia Luka

-¿Y tú para que quieres ir a ver? Deberías de dejar de ser tan curiosa Gumi

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Por favor! ¿Si, si, si?

Luka suspiro, Gumi en ocasiones parecía una niña chiquita que no deja de molestar cuando quiere algo, si tan solo porque ella quería tener más flores para su colección hicieron el viaje a Elphegort…

-Ok, ok, pero luego me ayudaras a cargar todo el alimento que compremos aquí, ¿hecho? –Gumi soltó un grito de satisfacción y dio un enorme salto.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias –dijo sonriente Gumi mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Luka

…

La princesa bajo su tasa que aun contenía un poco de café y dejo escapar un suspiro. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba Len?

-¿Le pasa algo princesa? –pregunto la sirvienta que se encontraba a su lado por si algo necesitaba.

-Neru, ¿Dónde está Len? –dijo Rin sin siquiera voltearla a ver

-Creo que esta con su padre, ¿lo necesita para algo? –Rin volvió a suspirar, tendría que esperar a que Len dejara de hablara con su padre para poder llamarlo

-Oye, Neru, ¿Dónde están Luka y Miriam? Ninguna de las 2 se presento a la junta

-La señorita Miriam esta en el castillo, creo que estaba ocupada y la señorita Luka, si no me equivoco salió del país junto con su aprendiz

-¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde se fueron?-pregunto Rin mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de su taza de café

Neru se quedo callada, sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaba la princesa cuando alguien hablaba de ese reino, y si ella se lo decía, ¿Qué le haría? La princesa era capaz de muchas cosas y no quería morir ese día…

-Respóndeme ahora Akita-dijo seriamente Rin mirándola fijamente, la chica de cabello amarillo tembló inconscientemente.

-¡Princesa Rin como puede ser eso! –irrumpió en la habitación una mujer de largo cabello café.

-¿Con que derecho vienes a gritarme, Meiko? Yo soy la realeza aquí –Rin dirigió su mirada a la mujer que estaba delante de ella –Tú y tu padre son unos impertinentes que no saben lo que es el respeto hacia personas con mayor relevancia –continuo hablando la princesa haciendo un especial énfasis en las palabras impertinentes y mayor relevancia

-Y mire nada más que clase de "realeza" es usted, ¡se niega a dar alimentos a su pueblo! –se quejo Meiko gritándole a Rin

-¡No hay duda de que eres hija de ese idiota de Leon! –Dijo Rin aparentemente enojada mientras se paraba de su trono real –Mira, te lo diré igual que se lo dije a tu padre, es mi reinando, mi comida, yo elijo si quiero darles o no

-¡Usted es una egoísta! ¡No le interesa que el pueblo se esté muriendo! –exclamo bastante enojada la mujer de cabellos cafés

-En resumen, si mueren haya ellos-respondió secamente Rin

Meiko no lo soporto mas y se acerco corriendo a la princesa para darle un puñetazo en la cara que la dejo en suelo con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

-Eres una… ¡guardias! ¡Atrápenla!- grito Rin y casi al instante, los guardias que estaban en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación atraparon a Meiko sosteniéndola por los brazos

-Princesa, déjeme ayudarle –Neru se acerco a Rin y trato de ayudarla a pararse, pero solo recibió una cachetada por parte de ella

-No me toques con tus sucias manos –le reclamo Rin a Neru quien solo asistió y se alejo de ella, Rin solo la miro y luego se levanto –Ahora tu –dijo señalando a Meiko que seguía aprisionada por los guardias – No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en el castillo, si lo haces te mandare directo a la orca, considérate suertuda por no morir este día. Guardias, sáquenla de aquí

Los guardias obedecieron a su princesa y se llevaban a Meiko, quien seguía luchando por zafarse de su agarre en vano.

-Ah, y creo que es más que obvio que pierdes tu puesto de espadachín –dijo alegremente Rin mientras veía como se llevaban a la mujer, quien solo le dedico una mirada de ira…

…

-¡Wow, desde más cerca se ve más impresionante! –exclamo Gumi que no paraba de hablar de enorme casa o mansión como le decía ella del comerciante

-Hey, cálmate Gumi. Recuerda que vamos a ir a la casa de alguien que ni siquiera conocemos solo por tus "grandes ideas" –le reclamo Luka a su aprendiz, quien no le hiso caso y siguió corriendo hacia la casa del rico comerciante.

-Vamos, vamos, apresúrese señorita Luka, ya quiero ver como es la casa por dentro-dijo Gumi aumentando su velocidad

-Gumi, más despacio puedes chocar con alguien-le dijo Luka sin subir por nada la velocidad de sus pasos

-Ay, vamos señorita Luka, ¿con quién podría chocar? Aquí no hay nadi…

"¡Pow!" alcanzo a escuchar Luka antes de que Gumi cayera al suelo por haber chocado con alguien, la hechicera de cabellos rosas suspiro, si, su querida hija peli verde podría ser muy buena aprendiz de hechicera pero en el punto de escuchar, no era muy buena…

-Te lo dije, pero tú como siempre no haces caso-hablo casi sin fijarse en Gumi que seguía en el suelo Luka, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia donde estaba ella y la otra persona.

-¡Waaaaaaa! Usted es mala, señorita Luka-lloro Gumi estando en el piso y moviendo sus pies arriba y abajo

-Claro como digas-dijo Luka pasando de lado a Gumi, quien solo la miro y le saco la lengua- ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Luka a la persona con quien su aprendiz había chocado, al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse

-S..Si gracias-dijo la pequeña niña con quien Gumi choco

Luka la miro, era una niña pequeña no había duda alguna, no superaba los 11 años. Tenía el pelo negro y corto, amarrado en dos pequeñas coletas y poseía con vestido color rojo.

-Dinos, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-pregunto Luka

-Soy Kaai Yuki, un gusto conocerlas-respondió alegremente la pequeña peli negra

-¿Eres de aquí? Digo, es que como tu cabello no es verde…-pregunto curiosa Gumi

-Bueno, depende a que te refieras con que si soy de aquí, que si vivo aquí sip- empezó a contar la pequeña Yuki-pero que si nací aquí nop.

-¿Enserio? Entonces, ¿de dónde eres?-volvió a preguntar Gumi aun más curiosa, Luka solo la miro y suspiro

-Yo y mi papi venimos del reino del otro lado del mar

-¿El reino azul?-ahora fue Luka quien hablo, no esperaba una respuesta como esa

-Sip, de ese reino, pero nos mudamos aquí, ya tenemos un buen tiempo jeje-rio la pequeña de cabellos negros

-Y, ¿Por qué se mudaron?-siguió con las preguntas Gumi

-Eh….-Yuki guardo silencio por unos segundos, Luka y Gumi se le quedaron viendo –La verdad no se-comento la pequeña mientras se agarraba la cabeza con un brazo y sonreía.

Gumi se cayó literalmente de lo que dijo la pequeña, y Luka solo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-¿Ustedes son de aquí? –Ahora la que pregunto fue Yuki –Bueno tu tal vez si seas de aquí- dijo Yuki mientras señalaba a Gumi- Pero, no creo que tú seas-esta vez señalo a Luka- No es común ver gente con otro color de cabello que no sea verde

-Ninguna de las dos somos de aquí, venimos de otro reino, yo soy Luka Megurine y ella es Gumi Megpoid, un gusto conocerte Yuki –deciso todas las dudas Luka mientras ayudaba a Yuki a levantarse completamente.

-Oh que interesante, extranjeros, y ¿para que vinieron?

-Por diversas razones pequeña- dijo Luka al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca a Gumi que estuvo a punto de hablar

-Ah, ya veo –Yuki se miro un poco confundida pero no dijo nada- ¿A dónde se dirigían?

-¡A la mansión de por aya!-contesto alegremente Gumi mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a la casa del comerciante rico

-¡Yo vivo ahí!-dijo la niña, haciendo que Luka la mirara confundida y Gumi con brillo en los ojos

-¿Enserio? ¿Nos llevarías?-le rogo la chica peli verde a la pequeña niña

-¡Claro! Acompáñenme-declaro sonriente Yuki

-¡Siiii! ¿Ya oyó señorita Luka? ¡Vamos a ir a la mansión!-la joven empezó a dar saltos de emoción cosa que Yuki imito

-¿Cómo es que vives ahí?-pregunto Luka bastante curiosa

-Esa casota de haya, es de mi papi

-¿Tu papi? ¿Acaso tu padre es el rico comerciante de por aquí?-dijo Luka sorprendida

-Sip, ese es mi papi-contesto la niña sin dejar de brincar

-Wow, eso es genial-le siguió la corriente Gumi

…

-Que envidia le tengo a Luka, ella disfrutando de un lindo y hermoso reino y yo aquí-suspiro Miriam mientras caminaba al lado de Len, Leon y Teto

-Ya, ya te vas a deprimir mucho Miriam

-Pues claro que si, Leon, Luka suertuda

-Tú también puedes ir, ¿lo sabías?-se burlo un poco Leon

-¿Yo? Me estás hablando a mi-contesto Miriam mientras se señalaba, Leon solo asintió -¡Pues fíjate que no! La princesa me tiene en "custodia" ¡si desaparezco del reino me mata!

Leon estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos que venían de un pasillo anterior al que estaban y que se hacían cada vez más cercanos

-¿Esa voz no es de…-dijo Len un poco confuso

Segundos después, los cuatro pudieron ver a unos guardias llevándose a una chica de largos cabellos cafés.

-¡Meiko!-grito Len para después correr hacia donde estaban los guardias y la chica

-¡Hermana!-Len hizo los mismo que Leon y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba, Miriam solo vio la escena.

-Señorita Miriam, ¿deberías ir también?-pregunto Teto mirándola

-Mejor no, solo lograría enojarme más con la princesa y si es posible tal vez no me llegue a controlar. –declaro Miriam, Teto entendió el termino y solo asistió

-¡Suéltenme ahora!-gritaba fuertemente Meiko tratando de liberarse del agarre de los guardias

-¡Meiko!-llegaron gritando al unisonó Leon y Len

-¡¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenla!-les grito Leon enfurecido a los guardias

-No podemos, son ordenes de la princesa-hablaron los guardias con fría e indiferente voz

-¿La princesa? ¿Rin?-pregunto sorprendido Len

-Sí, esa maldita me expulso del palacio solo porque me queje de su decisión del alimento-conto Meiko aun tratado de liberarse

-Fue una ofensa hacia la princesa, deberías de estar en la orca-interrumpió un hombre que recién aparecía.

-Ministro- dijo Meiko casi en susurro, Leon y Len se voltearon a ver a la persona detrás de ellos.

Llevaba un traje de color azul opaco, y su cabello color gris lo tenía recogido en una pequeña coleta parecida a la que siempre portaba Len

-Ministro Hone Dell…-susurro Len

…..

_Hello a todos!_

_En primera perdón por la tardanza, es que estaba en exámenes finales, ustedes entienden no? ._._

_Segundo y más importante, gracias por todos sus rewies del cap anterior! Me alegra mucho que la historia les llame la atención, veo que los sorprendí a todos xD_

_Y creo que entiendo en parte su sorpresa, la mayoría de fics de esta saga son todos muy iguales pero créanme que el mío no va a ser asi! xD ya tengo varias sorpresas preparadas_

_Y respondiendo a uno de los comentarios, la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde leer las novela que hiso este Monthy de la saga, aunque vaya que me encantaría leerla! Solo encontré un poco de información sobre la obra en una página de internet que ahorita no me acuerdo de su nombre ._. pero te prometo que en el siguiente cap pongo la pagina si?_

_Bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo! Bye :D_


	4. Nuevos Conocidos

**Capitulo 4: "Nuevos conocidos"**

Caminaban por el pueblo, mirando por lastima y preocupación a todos los aldeanos, estaban bastantes delgados, a unos hasta se les veían todos los huesos, era lamentable.

-No puedo creer que a la princesa le dé igual lo que pase con estas personas – comento Meiko mirando a una pequeña familia dividendo un trozo de pan entre los cuatro que eran –Y su ministro es igual a ella…

-Por eso le tiene tanta confianza – completo la frase Leon viendo a dos pequeños niños buscando en la basura algo que comer, eso daba tanta tristeza

-El muy ingrato…

….

_-Ministro Hone Dell –susurro Len volteando a ver el chico delante de él_

_-Repítelo en mi cara Dell – se quejo Meiko enfadada –No estoy de buen humor_

_-Que deberías estar en la orca en estos momentos, Sakine – repitió el peli gris con una sonrisa burlona –El venirte a quejar como si tú tuvieras un papel importante en estos momentos y el agredir físicamente a la princesa es consecuente de una muerte segura, eres afortunada guerrera de quinta._

_-Cierra la boca perrito faldero – Meiko le devolvió la sonrisa burlona al chico quien la miro con asco_

_-Tarde o temprano tu junto con los demás terminaran durmiendo en su tumba, así por fin cerraran su sucia boca de campesinos con suerte… - Dell dio medio vuelta y movió la mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida –Les digo adiós de una vez a ti y a tu padre, lo veré en la tumba muy pronto… -dijo socarronamente mientras empezaba a caminar, ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de la castaña y su padre_

…..

-No hay nada que hacer, ¿no es cierto? – menciono Len mirando con tristeza a los aldeanos, de verdad que se estaban muriendo de hambre

-Se puede hacer algo, pero es demasiado riesgoso – dijo Leon llamando la atención de los dos chicos que lo miraron confusos –Demasiado, podría… -el rubio detuvo sin platica al sentir como alguien desde atrás le jalaba la camisa, dio media vuelta para ver quién era; estaba seguro que su corazón se iba a romper en cualquier momento

-Disculpe señor, ¿tendrá algo para comer?... – pregunta una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años sin soltar la camisa de Leon –No importa si son unas migajas de pan, solo algo, por favor… -Leon la dio una sonrisa pequeña mientras metía su mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones buscando algo para poder darle

-Déjame ver… -la niña miro con esperanza y una sonrisa al rubio, esperanzada por poder comer algo al fin –Mira, aquí tengo un chocolate, quédatelo – dijo Leon mientras sacaba el dulce y se lo daba a la pequeña quien empezó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad

-Gracias, se lo agradezco señor, muchas gracias – la pequeña se inclino mientras le sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón para luego salir corriendo hacia otro niño como de su misma edad enseñando alegremente el chocolate en su mano

-Que lastima… - susurro Meiko viendo la escena, Leon apretó los puños con fuerza, no importaba si era demasiado riesgoso, lo iba a ser lo el bien del país. -¿Padre? ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto la chica viendo como su padre empezaba a caminar en dirección hacia el palacio

-Voy a hacer algo, no se preocupen, ustedes dos sigan normalmente – se escucho decir a Leon mientras caminaba decidido hacia el castillo, Meiko y Len se miraron entre preocupados por lo que su padre iba a hacer

…

-Wow desde cerca se ve más grande... – comento Gumi mirando a la enrome casa -¡Ya quiero entrar! – grito emocionada mientras se dirigía a la puerta corriendo

-Gumi vas a volver a chocar con alguien – le dijo Luka cuando la chica ya estaba parada enfrente de la puerta a punto de abrirla –Gumi… -demasiado tarde, la peli verde al abrir la puerta y ni siquiera fijarse si había alguien ahí, se estampo con una persona, de nuevo…

-Ah, lo siento… - la chica miro fijamente a la persona con quien había chocado, llevándose una gran sorpresa -¡Hay dios! ¡Perdóneme! ¡En verdad lo siento! – decía fuertemente mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano al chico delante de ella con la cabeza para abajo

-Por dios Gumi… - susurro Luka al ver a la persona con quien su aprendiz había chocado

-No te preocupes, está bien, fue un accidente – dijo el chico agarrando la mano de la chica quien lo ayudo a levantarse

-Mis disculpas por parte mía y de esta chica su majestad – Luka hiso una reverencia, Gumi la miro confusa para luego hacer lo mismo

-¡Kai-nii! – grito alegremente Yuuki yendo a abrazar al chico

-¿Kai-nii? – la peli rosa se volvió a hacer erguida al igual que Gumi, que miraba con cara de "¿qué pasa aquí?" a la niña y al chico

-¿Yuki? ¿Ya llegaste? – se escucho una voz desde arriba, para después unos pasos – Vaya, trajiste invitados… - empezó a bajar por unas grandes escaleras un joven de cabello café claro con unos lentes y un traje de los que usaban las personas elegantes cuando iban a una fiesta de gala

-Sí, me di cuenta cuando estaba en el suelo – comento alegremente el chico a quien Yuki aun no soltaba, Gumi se sonrojo

-Miren, Luka y Gumi ese es mi papi – dijo Yuki señalando con el dedo índice al joven quien acababa de bajar por completo las escaleras y se acercaba a las chicas

-Hiyama Kiyoteru – se presento el chico dando una sonrisa

-Y él, es Kai-nii – hablo la niña sin abrazando mas fuerte al chico

-Yuki, lo vas a asfixiar – se burlo Kiyoteru, la pequeña le saco la lengua y siguió abrasando al chico quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Yuki, ¿me permites saludar a tus amigas? – Pregunto el chico, la peli negra sonrió y asistió con la cabeza mientras dejaba de abrazarlo y se hacía a un lado –Kaito Shion, un gusto – dijo el chico dándole la mano a Luka, quien asintió sorprendida y hacia lo mismo, estaba frente al rey del país más poderoso actualmente, era normal estar nerviosa ¿no?

-Lu…Luka Megurine – tartamudeo la peli rosa aun sin creer que eso estaba pasando –Y ella es Gumi Megpoid – hablo señalando con la mirada a Gumi, quien movió la mano de un lado a otro lentamente con una sonrisa temerosa y sonrojada

-Pe…perdón por lo de antes – dijo lentamente la peli verde

-Oye fue un accidente, no te preocupes – comento el peli azul mirando amablemente a Gumi, quien alzo la cabeza y le sonrió alegremente

-Casi les das un paro cardiaco Kaito – Kiyoteru miro gracioso a al chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yuki

-Esto… ¿les molesta si pido que me expliquen que pasa aquí? - pregunto inocentemente Luka, Gumi asintió

-Mi papi y Kai-nii son amigos desde hace tiempo – respondió Yuki moviendo las manos felizmente

-¡¿Enserio? – exclamo sorprendida Gumi, Luka la miro enojada a lo que la chica bajo la cabeza –Digo, ¿enserio? – corrigió con voz extremadamente suave, Kaito y Kiyoteru se echaron a reír haciendo que la peli verde se sonroja evidentemente

-Sí, conozco a Kiyoteru desde que era niño, vengo a visitarlo de vez en cuando desde que se mudo para acá – respondió a la pregunta Kaito

-Nunca nos dijiste eso Yuki – se quejo Gumi mirando a la pequeña

-Se me olvido –declaro sonriente la peli negra haciendo que Gumi se cayera de la impresión

-Vaya vaya, lo que uno aprende en un día - dijo Luka riéndose nerviosamente

-¿Ustedes de donde son? – pregunto Kaito a las dos chicas

-Venimos de Lucifenia – contesto Gumi

-He escuchado que han tenido problemas – menciono Kiyoteru mirando a sus visitantes, estas bajaron la mirada, con que los demás reinos ya se habían enterado ¿eh? –Claro, solo son rumores sin importancia – siguió el joven al darse cuenta de la reacción de las chicas

-No lo vamos a negar, es verdad – dijo Luka casi baja, Kaito la miro con un poco de preocupación

-Si quieren les puedo ayudar – Luka y Gumi miraron sorprendidas al peli azul –Conozco a alguien que estaría dispuesto a ayudar bastante, y lo mejor es que también se encuentra en este país…

-No queremos estorbar su majestad – dijo la peli rosa

-No es un estorbo, después de todo necesitan ayuda así que ¿Por qué no? – El peli azul empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Luka y Gumi lo miraron confundidas -¿Vienen? – pregunto mientras las volteaba a ver, las dos chicas se miraron entre sí para luego ir rápidamente hacia donde estaba el chico quien solo sonrió y siguió caminando

…

Caminaba solitaria por el bosque, ni para qué quejarse ya estaba acostumbrada, ya se había acostumbrando a burlas de la gente por el color de su cabello, a estar siempre sola, ya todo era normal. Agarro tristemente un mechón de su cabello, lo soltó al instante, si lo seguía viendo terminaría llorando; no entendía el porqué, porque si todos ahí tenían cabello verde ella tenía que tener cabello blanco, desencajaba totalmente con todos los demás, se veía como una especie de mutante, uno blanco…Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, estaba condenada a estar sola por siempre gracias al color de su cabello, hasta por tener ese color lo único que accedían a venderle era solo ropa blanca o gris, y eso era lo que llevaba puesto, una playera de mangas largas debajo de un vestido de gris con toques de negro que usaban las campesinas y su largo cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo hasta abajo.

Camino adentrándose hasta lo más profundo del bosque, donde había un bastante grande con demasiadas ramas árbol viejo. Se detuvo enfrente de él y bajo la cabeza, se decía que si pedias un deseo en ese lugar desde el fondo de tu corazón, el deseo se cumpliría. ¿Qué era lo que quería ella? Lo único que quería era estar acompañada de alguien, estar siempre sola era demasiado deprimente, no importaba quien solo deseaba un amigo…

Escucho un sonido y luego un pequeño grito, miro confundida para todos lados, no alcanzaba a ver a alguien. Empezó a dar pasos al redor del árbol, podía ver a alguien del otro lado, se paró en seco al ver quién era, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Camino lenta y silenciosamente hacia ella, el sonido provocado por una rama rota que piso hiso que la chica que estaba del otro lado del árbol la volteara a ver percatándose de su presencia.

-¿E…Estas bien? – pregunto tímidamente mientras ponía su mano a la altura de su pecho nerviosamente

-Si claro, solo me lastime el pie al pisar de manera incorrecta – respondió la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, la peli blanca abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, nunca nadie le había sonreído… -¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto amablemente

-Ha…Haku Yowane – contesto mientras tartamudeaba un poco

-Un gusto Haku-chan, yo soy Miku Hatsune – respondió la chica, Haku se sorprendió al instante, ¿Miku? ¿Aquella persona a la que todos quieren? Miro de arriba abajo a la joven, sin duda alguna eran ella, un hermoso y largo cabello verde, una sonrisa encantadora y además era verdaderamente bonita…

…

Alzo los brazos con pereza mientras bostezaba, era una lástima tener que abandonar ese tranquilo y pacifico país, pero ya era hora. Se paró de la silla donde estaba mientras dejaba unas monedas en la mesa como pago de la comida que había recibido. Salió del restaurant y empezó a caminar por el pueblo, si no se equivocaba estaba cerca de donde había dejado sus cosas, puede que fuera un rico comerciante como aquel que vivía en una mansión en ese reino, pero tampoco le gustaba viajar de forma galante, si no fuera por su vestuario refinado cualquiera pensaría que era alguien normal como los otros.

-¡Oye espera! – el chico se volteo al escuchar el grito de una persona conocida por él, vaya entonces el también está en el reino ¿eh? –Me alegra haberte encontrado, apuesto a que ya te ibas, ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón Kaito, ya estaba a punto de irme – el chico peli azul miro a su amigo mientras levantaba una ceja –Nunca duras mucho en un lugar fijo

-Ya sabes que me gusta viajar, ahora ¿para qué me buscabas?

-Ah veras…

-¡Su majestad! ¡Espérenos por favor! - se escucho la voz de Luka mientras se veía correr a ella y a Gumi hacia donde estaba el peli azul

-¿Amigas tuyas?

-Recién conocidas amigas mías – respondió Kaito mirando a las dos chicas que recién llegaban a donde estaba él, respirando entrecortadamente y con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas -¿Por qué se atrasaron?

-Gumi quería comprar algo – respondió la peli rosa, alzando la mirada y abriendo los ojos al ver al chico que estaba al lado de Kaito

-Señorita Luka eso… -Gumi volteo a ver a su madre adoptiva -¿Señorita Luka? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-C…Claro – tartamudeo la hechicera mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro para después bajarla mientras mordía su labio, así o más obvia

-¿Señorita Luka? – Gumi bajo la cabeza a la altura de la hechicera y sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Gumi…

-¡Esta sonrojada! – Grito Gumi señalándola recibiendo un golpe por parte de la peli rosa -¡Waaaa! ¡Mala! – lloro Gumi, Luka miraba con enojo ya normalmente para luego voltear a ver a los dos chicos delante de ella que se estaban riendo divertidos

-Tus conocidos son tan…interesantes – dijo el chico terminando de reír - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Gumi Megpoid – la peli verde sonrió mientras Luka la miraba más enojada aun, ¿no que estaba llorando? –Un gusto –la chica le dio la mano al chico quien hiso lo mismo

-Luka Megurine – contesto la peli rosa desviando ligeramente la mirada mientras estiraba la mano

-Gakupo Kamui – se presento el chico dándole la mano a Luka quien lo recorrió con la mirada sin llamar mucho la atención, vestía elegantemente con un traje del color de su cabello, morado…

…..

_Hello amigos!_

_Pues aquí les traigo el cap 4, que bonito numero es el cuatro no creen? xD (ignoren a la fanática de Minato Namikaze y Ulquiorra Cifer xD)_

_Perdon por la tardanza, pero no me dejaba cargar el capitulo! Eso me molesto ¬¬_

_Bueno este capi revele a mas personajes, ya estoy empezando a avanzar más la historia, además de que voy a poder actualizar más seguido, ya salí de vacaciones! Y ademas de que tengo varios proyectos en mente, me muero por hacer fanfics de **"Acute/React"** y **"La locura del Duque de Venomania"** junto con la **"Saga de los 7 pecados capitales"** a pesar que falta uno pero cuando salga podría actualizar xD, y créanme voy a hacer los fics, me muero por hacerlo!_

_Ahora comentarios del capi, quise que empezaran a conocer a los personajes xD, lo de Dell se me acaba de ocurrir, es que como en el primer video de la canción de "La Hija del Mal" el ministro de Rin tenia cabello gris, pues se me ocurro poner a Dell xD ah igual les aviso que soy fanática pro del KaitoxMiku, el GakupoxLuka y un poco de LenxRin y KiyoteruxMeiko(para no dejar sola a Meiko que me cae bien xD) Bueno los veo en el siguiente cap, sayonara! :D_


	5. Una decision de vida o muerte

**Capitulo 5: "Una decisión de vida o muerte"**

La chica de cabellos cafés opaco miro sorprendida al hombre delante de ella, no le podía caber en el cabeza que él fuera capaz de hacer algo así, algo tan arriesgado como eso, si lo descubrían en definitiva seria su muerte y esta vez la princesa no tendría compasión…

-¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? – pregunto sin dejar de verlo con mirada seria

-Lo estoy – respondió sin dudarlo un poco, la mujer miro a los ojos del rubio enfrente de ella, no había ni una pisca de confusión o duda en ellos, todo lo contrario se veía decidido a hacerlo aunque tuviera que arriesgar su vida

-¿Por qué? ¿Te das cuenta que puedes morir? – dijo preocupada

-No importa si puedo salvar la vida de unas personas, es la mía a cambio de muchas más

-Leon…

-Miriam, necesito tu ayuda, tu eres la única que accedería a apoyarme en esto – la miro fijamente, la mujer bajo la cabeza, no estaba segura de hacerlo, si la capturaban seria su fin… -¿Dudas? ¿Enserio dudas?

-Leon, sabes que no es tan fácil decidir algo así, además Luka dijo que traería alimentos…

-No dudo que lo haga – interrumpió el rubio bruscamente –Ella es de confianza pero, ¿Cuánto nos duraran? Sabes que la comida no será para siempre

-¿Qué hay de Len y Meiko? ¿Qué pasara con ellos si te descubren? – le reclamo Miriam a su amigo -¿Acaso no has pensando en lo tristes que se pondrían si te sucediera algo?

-No creas que no he pensado en eso, pero ellos lo entenderán, ya vieron que mal está el pueblo.

-Deja que Luka vuelva y ya veremos, no quiero arriesgar tanto Leon, entiéndeme, no quiero dejar sola a Neru – Miriam hablo en voz baja pero decidida, Leon cerró los ojos

-¿Si te dijera que ya me comunique con Luka? – La mujer abrió los ojos de sorpresa –Ella dice que traerá alimentos pero que tardara bastante en regresar, ¿Qué piensas de eso? ¿Sabes cuantas personas podríamos salvar mientras eso pase?

-Yo…

-Salgamos a caminar por el pueblo, y veras la razón por la que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a tal punto – sugirió Leon abriendo los ojos mirando seriamente a su compañera

-Señorita Miriam… - interrumpió en el cuarto una voz, Leon y Miriam voltearon hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos rojos claro que los miraba de forma compa deciente, como a un criminal que no quieren que lo mate

-Teto, ¿desde cuándo estas ahí? – pregunto asustado el rubio

-No se preocupe Señor Leon, no diré nada, al contrario, vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda – la mujer miro sorprendida a la chica delante de ella

-¿Hablas enserio, Teto? – dijo dudosa Miriam, Teto asintió lentamente

-He visto lo mal que están las personas, todas están muriendo, rogando por tan solo poder comer unas cuantas migajas para poder sobrevivir, los más afortunados tienen tan solo una pieza de pan, los niños buscan en la basura algo para comer, es lamentable… - una lagrima resbalo por el rostro de la peli roja, Miriam la miro sin saber que decir

-Madre, yo también ayudare… -dijo dejándose mostrar y poniendo un paso en la habitación una chica de largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta que estaba a un costado de su cabeza, vestida de sirvienta como Teto y de ojos amarrillos

-Neru… - Miriam miro perpleja a la rubia que tenia la misma mirada en los ojos que Teto

-Estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida para ayudar a las personas, ¿Por qué tú temes? – pregunto Neru viendo a los ojos a su madre quien bajo la mirada apenada, ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¿Acaso el estar tanto con la princesa la había cambiado? La mujer apretó los puños fuertemente

-Miriam…

-Hagámoslo – interrumpió a Leon la peli café, el rubio la miro sorprendido

-¿Estás segura? – interrogo Leon, la mujer asintió

-No sé cómo pude dudar tanto… - Miriam bajo aun más la cabeza avergonzada de su actitud, se supone que siempre estaría dispuesta a ayudar al reino, aunque perdiera su vida en el intento, eso le había jurado a la reina Swet Ann, y lo iba a cumplir aunque ella ya no estuviera muerta…

…..

Miro con sorpresa a la chica, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo alguien como ella en ese lugar donde iban las personas que deseaban algo, ¿Qué desearía alguien como ella?

-¿Te lastimaste mucho? – pregunto acercándose a ella hasta quedar parada delante de la chica

-Solo es una herida mínima, no te preocupes – respondió viendo su tobillo, estaba un poco hinchado y sangraba un poco pero no le importaba mucho

-Déjame ayudarte – la peli blanca se incoó para quedar a la altura de la chica, agarro una de sus mangas de su playera y la mordió logrando romperla, para luego con su otra mano jalar la tela, terminando rasgando su blusa y logrando tener en su mano un pequeño cacho de tela –Esto podría servir de algo… - rodeo el tobillo de la chica justo en el lugar donde se había lastimado y empezó a apretarlo para hacer un nudo, la peli aqua soltó un pequeño sonido de dolor –Perdón… -termino amarrando la tela en su pie impidiendo que más sangre saliera de este –Listo – dijo mientras alejaba sus manos

-Gracias, Haku… - la peli blanca miro confusa a la chica cosa que esta noto -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué? – Ahora fue Miku quien miro confundida a la joven -¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – Miku abrió los ojos sorprendida, no estaba siendo exageradamente amable con ella, se comportaba como lo hacía con los demás, no entendía mucho a que se refería la chica

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-Normalmente siempre que ayudo a alguien, solo me miran con ojos de enojados como si no quisieran mi ayuda y luego se van sin decir nada, así que por eso no entiendo, ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo?

Miku miro sorprendida a la peli blanca, viéndola bien pudo reconocerla un poco, era aquella chica de la aldea que siempre estaba sola viendo como los demás estaban juntos, siempre llorando…

-¿Acaso tratas de ser amable porque yo soy inferior a ti? – Haku miro con lagrimas en los ojos a Miku quien la miro mas sorprendida –No necesito la lastima de nadie… - en un parpadeo todas aquellas lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos se escaparon llenando su rostro de estas. Miku sonrió a lo que Haku la miro sorprendida

-¿Por qué piensas que eres inferior a mi? – Pregunto la peli aqua mirándola con gentileza –Nostras dos somos iguales, sin ninguna diferencia…

-¡Eso no es verdad! – el rostro de la peli blanca estaba lleno de lagrimas, ya hasta empezaba a ver un poco borroso –Tu y yo somos muy diferentes, a ti todos en el reino te quieren y te aprecian, a mi todos me aborrecen y me odian, tú tienes el cabello verde más hermoso de todos, yo tengo un horrible cabello blanco, tu estas rodeada de amigos y chicos que estarían dispuestos a todo por estar contigo, ¡en cambio yo estoy siempre sola! – se quejo Haku mirando con falso enojo a Miku –No entiendes que… -de pronto la peli aqua la jalo del brazo, logrando que esta se fuera para adelante como si se fuera a caer pero antes de que eso pasara la atrapo entre sus brazos y la abrazo, Haku estaba sorprendida y confundida…

-Tú eres la persona más maravillosa en este lugar… - susurro la peli aqua dulcemente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Haku la llegara escuchar –Eres más valiosa que cualquiera de aquí – ya no podía soportarlo, agarro fuertemente a Miku y empezó a llorar mientras se recargaba en el pecho de esta, sus lagrimas fluían rápidamente pero a diferencia de las anteriores veces estas lagrimas eran de felicidad y no de tristeza, su corazón latía rápidamente, no podía creer lo que le pasaba, rogaba a los cielos que por favor no fuera una ilusión o un sueño, nunca había estado tan feliz, y eso solo por unas palabras. Pareciera que después de todo, aquel árbol si era mágico, si cumplía deseos…

Miku la abrazo dulcemente mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos, dejaría que ella sacara todo aquello que tenia adentro.

….

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tú también Len! – exclamo Rin alzando los brazos, el rubio bajo la cabeza e hizo una reverencia

-Perdone si le molesto mi comentario – se disculpo el chico, Rin lo miro por un momento y luego sonrió, por eso le agradaba Len, siempre que creía que hacia algo malo se disculpaba de inmediato, además de que siempre estaba con ella y la cuidaba, era como el hermano que siempre había deseado

-Ya lo había dicho en la junta de hace unos días, pero como no estuviste ahí te lo diré, esa es mi decisión unánime, no voy a darle de mis alimentos al pueblo, ¿entendido? – la rubia miro a su sirviente quien asintió lentamente –Muy bien, ahora, puedes retirarte – Rin estiro su brazo y Len se paro para luego darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la salida, parece que nadie iba a convencer a su hermana de darle alimentos al pueblo…

Camino casi bajo por los pasillos del palacio, la situación estaba empeorando, se detuvo pensando en todas las muertes que abría y desvió un poco la mirada, al lado de él en aquel pasillo se encontraba una ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín real del palacio, camino hacia la ventana para luego abrirla y asomar la cabeza. El paisaje era maravilloso, un largo jardín con unos caminos de piedra, una fuente con una sirena echando agua por su boca en medio de este, alrededor arbustos con diferentes formas, los más grandes tenían forma de ovalo y los pequeños formas variadas como lo eran coronas, o incluso rosas. Y rodeando a los arbustos un camino de rosas amarrillas, un paisaje esplendido, aun recordaba cuando había estado ahí…

…

_-¡Len! – gritaba una pequeña niña de no más de 5 años mientras corría por el amplio jardín con una sonrisa en el rostro vestida con un pequeño vestido amarrillo con toques de blanco, un niño de su misma edad volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba ella, este vestía con un traje azul oscuro con toques de amarrillo y unos pantalones blancos._

_-¿Qué pasa Rin? – pregunto el niño, la rubia lo miro sonriente mientras le mostraba un ramo de rosas_

_-¿Crees que a mama le gusten? – dijo la niña felizmente_

_-Apuesto a que le encantaran – declaro el niño con una sonrisa_

…

Len sacudió su cabeza, recordar no era bueno, ni pensar que ese día iba ser el último día en el que viera a su madre viva…

-¿Len? – el chico volteo la vista encontrándose con una chica de cabellera rojiza

-Ah Teto, ¿Qué pasa? – Saludo este sonriente, cosa que se le quito cuando vio que su amiga bajaba la cabeza sin mirarlo en ningún momento -¿Tienes algo malo? ¿Estás enferma o algo por el estilo? – pregunto preocupado el chico

-No, no es nada – Teto sacudió lentamente su cabeza para después alzarla y mirar a Len, el chico se estremeció un poco, había algo en esa mirada que no le gustaba, se parecía a la mirada de su madre antes de que muriera…

-Teto, ¿acaso paso algo malo?

-No es nada enserio, solo quería verte – respondió la chica sonriéndole melancólicamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a alguna parte?

-Se podría decir… - no podía decirle, aunque quisiera hacerlo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera sabía porque había ido con él, tal vez solo quería verlo como había dicho, porque tal vez en un futuro no lo vería

-¿Acompañaras a la Señorita Luka a Elphegort? – pregunto inocentemente Len, Teto rio haciendo que este la mirara confuso

-No, solo que, tal vez mas adelante ya no me veas – declaro la peli roja empezando a caminar pasando de largo al rubio quien volteo confundido a verla, ¿Qué le pasaba?

….

_Hello amigos!_

_Tan rápido? Si tan rápido! xD, ya se los dije al ser vacaciones tengo tiempo extra así que actualizo bastante seguido ˆ ˆ_

_Mmmmm ya en el cap 5 y en si apenas empiezo la trama, que loco xD, debo de hacer los caps más largos xD creo que les deje con la intriga que demonios van a hacer Leon, Miriam, Teto y Neru, pero así es la vida, y lo más posible es que en dos capis tal vez les eche un bombazo que se quedaran con cara de WTF? Y tal vez quieran matar xD pero será parte de la historia :D _

_Gracias a todos los rewies de cap anterior, ah para aquellos que ya quieren ver las historias ya publique dos, "Himitsu Kuro no Chikai" y "Acute y React" si les interesa pueden ir a leerlas ˆ ˆ_

_Bueno mis lectores, eso es todo, me despido!_


	6. Contrabando de alimentos

**Capitulo 6: "Contrabando de alimentos"**

Se mordió el labio frustrada, algo andaba realmente mal, la comida estaba disminuyendo y no hablaba de la comida que tenían los campesinos, que ellos tuvieran o no alimentos no le importaba en lo absoluto, la comida que disminuía era la suya. ¿Acaso era la única que se daba cuenta? Los alimentos estaban disminuyendo y eso le molestaba bastante, ¿Qué pasaba? No recordaba haber contratado a nadie en el palacio como para que disminuyeran, tampoco recordaba haber recortado las órdenes de cantidad de alimentos que se traían desde afuera del reino, no es que comiera de más, entonces ¿Por qué faltaba comida?

-Princesa, es hora de la merienda – la mencionada giro un poco la cabeza para alcanzar a ver a la persona quien le hablaba, volvió su mirada hacia al frente y con la mano le hiso un gesto al siervo a que se acercara –La merienda de hoy es un pastel de chocolate brushe, receta traída desde Francia

-Ya veo, se ve bueno – comento la rubia mirando al plato que su siervo depositaba en la pequeña mesita enfrente de ella

-¿Le pasa algo? – pregunto el chico percatándose de la distracción de la joven

-Sí, Len ¿sabes que ha pasado con los alimentos? – Pregunto Rin mirando al rubio, este la miro confundido –Es que bueno, parece que soy la única que lo nota pero, estoy segura que el alimento es menor

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Sí, siento que cada vez en las comidas sirven menos

-Si usted quiere puedo hablar con el chef real para ver qué pasa, tal vez solo disminuyo la porción ¿no cree? – menciono Len terminando de servir en una tasa café y acomodando los cubiertos, Rin lo miro no tan convencida, cruzo sus piernas y apretó sus manos, algo le decía que no era eso

-Si vas entonces yo también quiero ir a hablar – dijo Rin agarrando su tenedor y haciéndole un corte al pastel enfrente de ella

-No es necesario, yo puedo ir

-No, quiero ir, algo me dice que no es eso – la rubia se metió en la boca el trozo de pastel que había cortado, mientras desviaba la mirada, ahora que lo pensaba, los días había sido bastantes tranquilos, nadie había venido a reclamarle nada y cuando decía nadie era absolutamente nadie… -Len, ¿has visto a tu padre?

-¿A mi padre? – dijo Len confundido, Rin asistió –Pues ahora que lo dice hace tiempo que no lo veo, ¿Por qué pregunta?

-¿Y a Meiko?

-A ella si le he visto, convivo bastante con Meiko, ¿Por qué lo dice? – volvió a repetir la pregunta el rubio mas confundido, no entendía porque su princesa le decía esas cosas. Rin soltó el tenedor que tenía en la mano y se levanto de la silla en donde estaba para empezar a caminar hacia la puerta -¿Princesa?

-Len, vayamos de una vez con el chef – declaro la rubia abriendo la puerta de su enorme cuarto

-¿Acaso de verdad eso de los alimentos es tan grave? – pregunto Len yendo hacia donde estaba Rin

-Tengo unas dudas sobre eso, quiero encontrar las respuestas lo más rápido que se pueda – la princesa salió de la habitación, sus pasos empezaban a resonar por todo el pasillo, Len confundido la siguió por detrás, eso no era común en ella, siempre prefería mandar a los demás a hacer algo en vez de ir ella personalmente, así que no entendía ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente?

…

-Gracias por tu ayuda Ritsu – Leon sonrió mientras atrás de él Miriam, Neru y Teto salían por atrás cargando unas cosas

-Está bien, no hay problema, es un gusto poder ayudarlos – declaro la chica devolviendo la sonrisa, Leon se despidió con la mano para luego darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta trasera cerrándola, la peli roja suspiro, lo que hacía era muy peligroso, si la descubrían estaba muerta y temía que la princesa se diera cuenta de que las porciones de alimentos disminuyeran. Se sentó en una silla y cerró los ojos, apretó fuertemente su delantal blanco, blanco como toda su ropa al ser la cocinera real de la princesa…

-Namine – la chica abrió los ojos asustada –Vine a hablar contigo

-S-si dígame princesa – Ritsu se paró de inmediato e hizo una reverencia, Rin la miro por debajo con ojos fríos -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-¿Qué sucede con los alimentos? – Pregunto Rin con una voz indiferente –Las porciones que como han disminuido en cantidad, y no recuerdo haber ordenando que así fuera

-Bueno… - la peli roja levanto lentamente la cabeza con miedo, ya lo había notado, ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Habla – ordeno Rin seriamente

-Princesa, creo que la esta asustando – interrumpió entrando a la cocina Len mirando a Ritsu, en parte era bueno que ella casi nunca hablara con los empleados, cuando estaba enfrente de ellos era como si cambiara de actitud y los ponía bastante nerviosos –Ritsu, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto amablemente el rubio, la peli roja se relajo un poco con eso

-Solo hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo – respondió la chica, Rin la miro fijamente

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eso, solo he recibido esa cantidad de alimentos de los lotes que nos traen…

-Ve princesa, Ritsu no tiene la culpa – dijo Len mirando a Rin, esta no muy convencida miro a la cocinera

-¿Ah sí? No recuerdo haberles dicho que disminuyeran la cantidad de alimentos – la rubia se acerco lentamente a Ritsu -¿Por qué habrían de disminuirlos? – levanto el rostro de la chica a su altura mirándola a los ojos

-Princesa, puede ser que haya problemas con las siembras, no tiene porque actuar así con Ritsu – declaro Len, Rin lo miro y suspiro, soltó el rostro de la chica que empezaba a temblar y se dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta –Si descubro que mientes te ira mal Namine, sabes lo que le pasa a las personas que me desobedecen – Rin salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta de esta con un portazo, la peli roja cayó de rodillas al suelo, había tenido tanto miedo…

-Ritsu – Len se acerco a la chica y la miro, estaba temblando –No te preocupes, ya paso

-Gracias Len – agradeció la joven tapándose el rostro con sus manos y empezando a temblar mas, Len la miro preocupado, algo estaba realmente mal –Pero no merezco que me defiendas… - decalro, el rubio la miro confuso

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto poniendo sus manos encima de las de la peli roja tratando de quitarlas de su rostro -¿Ritsu? – la chica aparto lentamente las manos de su cara y volteo a mirar a Len con una sonrisa, escalofríos, eso fue lo que sintió el rubio al verla, sus ojos verdes estaban llenándose de lagrimas y su sonrisa… no quería ver una sonrisa así otra vez, era como la de Teto aquella vez, como la de su madre antes de morir…

-No vuelvas a defenderme, no quiero que tengas problemas con la princesa – Ritsu miro al siervo de forma triste pero aun con la sonrisa en su rostro –Así será mejor, después de todo, ¿Quién soy yo para ser defendida?

….

-¿Princesa a donde va?

-A donde se me dé la gana

-Pero princesa

-Cierra la boca o iras a la orca – Rin miro enojada a uno de sus mayordomos, este la miro con miedo e hiso una reverencia

-P-perdone mi impertinencia, m-me retiro – tartamudeo el hombre para luego darse la vuelta y salir casi corriendo de ahí, la rubia lo miro con asco, estúpidos sirvientes, eran basura…

-Parece que esta de malas, princesa, ¿a qué se debe? – Rin volteo para su lado derecho encontrándose con su ministro de más confianza

-Dell, llévame a pasear por el pueblo – el peli gris la miro confundido – Necesito ver algo… - sentencio antes de salir por la puerta principal del palacio, Dell siguió sus pasos bastante desorientado, ahora que le pasaba a esa niña caprichuda…

….

-Gracias señora, muchas gracias – las lagrimas salían de su rostro mientras agarraba aquella bolsa de gran tamaño llena de alimentos, sus niños miraban con una gran sonrisa los alimentos, al fin podrían comer algo después de semanas

-No hay de qué, pero recuerde, que los de la realeza no lo sepan – la mujer asintió y se dio la media vuelta no sin antes darle una enorme sonrisa a Miriam

-No hay duda alguna que usted es una de los tres héroes – dijo antes de marcharse, Miriam miro a la mujer caminar al lado de sus hijos, sonrió de forma vaga, estaba feliz por hacer algo bueno después de tanto tiempo.

-Te dije que valía la pena – Leon se acerco detrás de Miriam poniendo su mano en su hombro, esta asintió con una sonrisa

-Vale la pena arriesgarse para ver esas sonrisas, ¿no es cierto? – comento Teto felizmente, lo que hacían era peligroso, contrabando de alimentos; sacaban alimentos del palacio y se la daban a los campesinos, si Rin se llegara a enterar en definitiva seria su muerte

-¡La princesa viene! – se escucho un grito de uno de los aldeanos que se acercaba alarmado a donde estaban todos, rápidamente Miriam y Leon empezaron a recoger todo mientras Teto y Neru escondían los alimentos adentro de una casa abandonada, ¿Cómo era posible? La princesa nunca iba a visitar al pueblo…

…..

-¿Se puede saber el porqué de su visita, princesa? – pregunto Dell asomando ligeramente su cabeza por la ventana del carruaje viendo hacia dentro de este mientras movía las cuerdas haciendo que los caballos que jalaban del transporte fueran más rápido

-Quiero ver algo, eso solo eso Dell, ahora sigue conduciendo – Rin miro de mala gana a su ministro, este volteo la vista para enfrente la cual contenía furia, ¿Quién se creía esa mocosa? Solo era una niña privilegiada por los genes…

Rin volteaba a ver a todos los aldeanos, después de todo parecía que lo que decían Leon y Meiko no era una exageración después de todo, de verdad estaban en los huesos, muriéndose de hambre. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, ¿en verdad fue ella la que pensó eso? Que patético era, el ser amable y buena no serbia de nada, he ahí a su madre, el ser así la llevo a su tumba. De su boca salió un suspiro, era mejor no pensar en eso, le traía recuerdos dolorosos. Se acerco mas a la ventana del carruaje y asomo un poco su cabeza, el viento hacia que su cabello rubio se agitara, miraba bastante atenta a todas las personas, hasta eso no se veían tan mal, pareciese que solo eran pocas personas en peligro de muerte, bajo un poco su mirada viendo a la gente que se encontraba en el suelo tirada, el carruaje se iba acercando a una señora que estaba con dos niños, parecían bastante alegres, ¿Cómo uno podría estar alegre cuando no tiene que comer? Mientras más se acercaban pudo divisar algo en las manos de la mujer, esos eran… ¿alimentos? Asomo mas su cabeza por la ventana mirando confundida, he ahí la respuesta del porque estaban felices, tenían alimentos y no cualquieras, esos eran alimentos de la más alta calidad…

-¡Dell! ¡Detente ahora! – Grito Rin, el ministro la miro confuso - ¡Ahora inútil! ¡Ahora! – bastante enojado, Dell jalo de las cuerdas de los caballos, haciendo que estos se detuvieran de una, logrando que Rin saliera disparada hacia delante, estrellándose con la otra parte del carruaje, el peli gris rio de forma baja -¡Estúpido! ¡¿No sabes conducir o qué? – estallo en furia la rubia mientras abría la puerta del carruaje y salía de este sin siquiera mirar al ministro

-Niña malcriada… - susurro Dell, esa chiquilla lo tenía hasta más no poder, pero tenía que aguantarse a todos sus caprichos si no quería morir…

Rin caminaba por el pueblo rápidamente, buscando con la vista a aquella mujer que había visto, su mirada era fría como el hielo, y su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Algunos aldeanos asustados la miraban mientras bajaban la cabeza, otros la miraban con odio, le daba igual ¿creen que le importaba que pensara la gente de ella? Mientras la respetaran y se hiciera su voluntad le valía todo lo demás…

-Ahí están… - Rin se dirigió directamente a la mujer que seguía sentada con sus ojos, esta al darse cuenta que se acercaba la miro asustada y agarro a sus hijos entre sus brazos, los pequeños también miraban espantados como la chica se ponían enfrente de ellos, todos los aldeanos miraban preocupados la escena – Tu- dijo la rubia señalando a la mujer -¿Dónde conseguiste esos alimentos?

-No sé de qué habla princesa…- respondió la mujer casi baja

-¡No mientas! – Le grito Rin, los niños abrasaban fuertemente a su madre asustados – O me dices de donde los conseguiste o te mando a la orca

-¡No! – Exclamo la niña que tenía en brazos la mujer – Por favor no…

-Si no me dice de donde, cree niñita que lo hago – la rubia miro fríamente a la niña, quien abrasaba a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos –Ahora, responde – exigió, la mujer se quedo callada lo que enfureció a Rin -¡Que hables! – Rin agarro a la mujer del cabello haciendo que esta se parara

-¡No! ¡Déjala! – ahora fue el niño quien hablo mientras jalaba del vestido a Rin, esta lo miro con asco

-¡Te lo diremos pero por favor déjala! – dijo la niña, la rubia volteo a verla

-Dímelo y la dejo pequeña – la Kagamine miro a la niña con una sonrisa, esta limpiaba sus lágrimas con su mano, el niño a su lado la miro confuso

-No podemos, recuerda – le susurro el niño a su hermana

-¡No me importa! – le reclamo la niña, Rin miro contenta la escena

-¡Maldita! – grito un hombre de ahí con furia - ¡No te aproveches de ella!

-Cierra la boca campesino sin alimentos – contesto la Kagamine mirando indiferente al hombre, ahora que se daba cuenta todos los presentes estaban mirándola con odio, pero no se atrevían a decir nada

-No le digas nada hija – dijo en voz baja su madre, Rin le dio una patada en el estomago y luego la soltó haciendo que esta cayera al suelo y cerrara los ojos del dolor mientras se agarraba su estomago, los niños miraban asustados

–Ahora pequeña, dímelo o la mato – amenazo la princesa con voz angelical, que mas que tranquilizar dio escalofríos

-Fue una señora con cabello café – hablo la niña, la princesa la miro sorprendida

-No hermana – susurro el niño

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que mama muera! – Se quejo la niña – También había con ella un hombre rubio, y unas chicas, una tenía el cabello rojo claro y sus ojos eran del mismo color y la otra era rubia con ojos amarrillos

Rin abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, se quedo callada, estaba perpleja, apretó los puños con fuerza, ya decía que esos días habían estado demasiados tranquilos, esos malditos, se atrevían a desafiarla….

-Esos idiotas, ¡me robaron alimentos para dárselos a esta gente mugrosa! – Estaño furiosa Rin, los niños retrocedieron unos pasos más asustados, la mirada de la rubia daba miedo, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo escalofriante y en la sombra parecían brillar diabólicamente, su rostro reflejaba una furia enorme -¡Leon, Miriam, Teto y Neru! ¡Morirán! – Exclamo dándose la vuelta mirando a Dell que recién había llegado a donde estaba – Dell llévate a esa mujer – dijo señalando la señora que seguía en el suelo con sus dos hijos al lado de ella –Por desobediencia morirá en la orca…

-¡Pero tu dijiste que…!

-Cambie de opinión – interrumpió Rin a la pequeña quien la miraba con las lagrimas en los ojos –Dell

-Como ordene princesa – dijo este caminando hacia la mujer agarrándola de los brazos obligándola a levantarse

-¡No! ¡No te la lleves! – sollozaba la niña agarrando a Dell por las piernas, el niño miraba llorando amargamente la escena

-Cállate o tu también mueres – ordeno Rin mirando a la niña, su hermano la agarro por la cintura obligándola a soltar a Dell – Muy bien, ahora vámonos… - la rubia empezó a caminar, el peli gris la siguió agarrando a la mujer por los brazos, mientras la pequeña niña lloraba tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano quien tenía los ojos cerrados llenos de lagrimas agarrando con todas sus fuerzas a su hermana, si ya había perdido a su madre se negaba a también perder a su hermana.

Los aldeanos miraban espantados la escena, bajaban la cabeza indignados, harían algo si pudieran pero sin ninguna arma, sin ninguna organización, sin fuerza y sin alguien que los guiara era imposible…

-Dell, apenas lleguemos al palacio dale la orden a todos los guardias de buscar a Leon, Miriam, Teto y Neru – decía Rin caminando hacia el carruaje

-¿Quiere que los aprisionen? – pregunto el peli gris siguiéndola por detrás

-No, quiero que los maten, diles que apenas los vean los asesinen, no quiero volver a verlos vivos… - sentencio Rin, su mirada azul cielo era tan fría como el hielo y su rostro estaba como el de una estatua, parecía que no sentía nada, aunque solo duro un poco ya que luego una pequeña sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro mientras una pequeña risita se le escapaba de su boca, al fin podría ver a esos ingratos muertos…

….

_Yo aquí again xD, la verdad primero pensaba actualizar Himitsu Kuro no Chikai pero mejor me decidí por actualizar este para dejarlos con la duda xD (soy mala jeje)_

_¿Qué pasara? Lograran vivir Leon, Miriam, Teto y Neru? Véalo en el siguiente capítulo! Creo que me pase de mala con Rin esta vez, va a hacer difícil evangelizarla luego xD (regret message) bueno para eso aún falta mucho, y muchas sorpresas más :D_

_Mmmmmm en estos últimos caps no he puesto ni a Kaito, Miku, Haku, Gakupo,Luka y Gumi…. Aparecerán again cuando termine esta parte de la historia, créanme los dejare con cara de WFT! En los siguientes caps, jeje, tal vez me quieran matar pero bue xD_

_Espero sus lindos rewies ˆ ˆ Nos vemos en el siguiente cap _

_P.D: Cap mas largo, por 516 palabras mas xD! (3016)_


	7. Recordando viejos tiempos

**Capitulo 7:"Recordando viejos tiempos"**

-¡Esto sin duda ayudara bastante! – grito felizmente Gumi viendo una carroza llena de comida, Luka miro impactada la escena, no creía que fuera real lo que estuviera viendo…

-Eso es apenas una, aun faltan todas las demás – declaro Gakupo mirando a las dos chicas

-¡Gracias! – Exclamo Gumi yendo a abrazar fuertemente al peli morado -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – con cada palabra que decía apretaba mas al chico quien parecía asfixiado

-Gumi, lo mataras – Luka jalo a la peli verde del cabello mientras caminaba obligándola a soltar al peli morado mientras lloraba por el dolor

-¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! – Sollozaba Gumi agarrándose la cabeza -¡Suélteme!

-Ok – Luka soltó a Gumi haciendo que esta cayera al suelo por la fuerza que estaba haciendo por librarse de la hechicera -¿Estás bien? – dijo pasando de lado a Gumi yendo hacia a Gakupo

-Si no te preocupes, pero esa chica sí que tiene bastante fuerza – se quejo Gakupo sonriendo, Luka sintió como un leve rojo se apoderaba de su rostro y volteo a ver a Gumi

-Sí bastante – comento la peli rosa mientras jugaba con su cabello, cuando de repente Gumi salto hacia ella mientras la abrazaba -¿Gumi?

-¡Señorita Luka! ¡Está enamorada! – exclamo la peli verde felizmente, si Luka estaba un poco sonrojada ahora estaba bastante roja

-D- ¡De que hablas! – tartamudeo la hechicera, Gakupo y Kaito miraban confundidos pero divertidos la escena delante de ellos

-Se divierten bastante – comento el peli azul viendo como Luka y Gumi empezaban a discutir sobre el tema

-Ha de ser la emoción por lo de la comida – razono el peli morado

-¿Cuánto te debo por esto? – Kaito miro a Gakupo, este cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

-No es nada, te lo doy gratis – respondió el chico asiendo que su compañero lo mirara un poco sorprendido

-¿Deberás? Es extraño siempre me cobras aunque sea el 25% de todo… - Gakupo alzo los hombros

-Es por una buena causa – respondió este viendo como Luka y Gumi seguían discutiendo, Gumi con una sonrisa en el rostro de oreja a oreja y Luka casi roja de toda la cara.

"_Antes de odiar el tiempo que pase contigo, escribiré una historia nueva"_

Todos aldeanos guardaron silencio, incluso algunos dejaron de trabajar al escuchar una hermosa voz que empezaba a cantar, incluso Gumi y Luka dejaron de discutir quedándose calladas con las palabras en la boca.

"_Iras, odios, desesperación, tiñen de gris nuestra blanca habitación, si tu y yo queremos escapar, la mano he de alzar"_

-Qué hermoso – comento Gumi sin dejar de poner atención a aquel canto

-Bastante – admitió Luka buscando con la mirada a la persona que estaba cantando tan bellamente sin llegar a verla entre toda la multitud – Me pregunto quién… ¡Gumi! – Grito al percatarse que su aprendiz se iba corriendo sin decir palabra - ¡Gumi! ¡Volverás a chocar con alguien!

-¡Eso es lo que quiero! – Respondió mientras se alejaba cada vez más la peli verde, Luka la miro confundida - ¡Quiero chocar con la persona que está cantando! – apenas se logro a escuchar debido a la lejanía que ya tenía la chica, Luka suspiro y empezó a correr.

-¡Perdonen, tengo que ir por ella! – grito la hechicera mientras se alejaba corriendo en busca de su aprendiz.

-¿Las seguimos? – pregunto Gakupo viendo como Luka se perdía entre la multitud –He de decir que quiero saber quién es la que tiene esa voz tan maravillosa

-¿Por qué no? Suena interesante – respondió Kaito empezando a caminar entre la multitud seguido por Gakupo

"_Chica encadenada, solo vives atrapada, quieres decir que sin mí no vas a vivir dulce sentencia que te tiene condenada, en tu interior ya no puedo existir" _

* * *

><p>Empezaron a correr por todo el palacio tratando de huir de los muchos guardias que los perseguían, el sonido de armaduras y de espadas desenvainándose los acechaba en cualquier lugar, era demasiado difícil ocultarse. Ellos que habían decidido irse al castillo para no levantar sospechas y resultaba que solo le habían ahorrado encontrarlos a los guardias. Dieron la vuelta en un pasillo y se escondieron detrás de dicha pared quedándose quietos evitando hacer ruido para que los guardias no los encontraran, su plan funciono, al final todos los guardias pasaron de largo el pasillo sin llegarlos a notar. Teto y Neru temblaban, se les notaba bastante que tenía demasiado miedo. Leon se asomo para asegurarse de que no hubiera y nadie e hiso una señal, en significado de que todo estaba solo y empezó a caminar con cautela con las tres chicas detrás de él.<p>

-Necesitamos salir del palacio sin ser vistos – decía en voz baja Miriam detrás de Leon - ¿Pero cómo?

-Todas las puertas han de estar rodeadas por guardias – comento Teto que tenia las dos manos juntas a la altura del pecho, parecía estar rogando

-Estamos acabados – replico Neru con lagrimas en los ojos, tenía mucho pero mucho miedo

-No hay que perder las esperanzas – se quejo Leon yendo hasta el frente de todos –Aun podemos salir…

* * *

><p>-¿Qué? – dijo atónito, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su típica sonrisa fue cambiada por un rostro de miedo, incluso dejo caer la tasa donde iba a servir el te la cual se hiso pedazos al chocar contra el suelo<p>

-Lo siento Len, pero después de esto no puedo perdonar a Leon, ya di las órdenes y no voy a cambiar de opinión – siguió hablando de forma fría e indiferente, el rubio la miro con la cabeza casi baja –Ahora retírate y que no se te ocurra hacer nada

-P-pero princesa… - tartamudeo con miedo, sus manos temblaban, el miedo se apodero de él, miedo de perder a la persona que había sido su padre todo este tiempo -¿No hay ningún otro castigo? Por favor reconsidérelo…

-¡No! – Grito enojada Rin parándose de su silla - ¡No le voy a perdonar la vida ni a Leon ni a los otros! Ellos se lo buscaron – su voz fría resonó por todo el cuarto

-¿Los otros? – pregunto confundido Len, no podía ser que había más involucrados

-Miriam, Teto y Neru. Apuesto a que también Ritsu tuvo algo que ver– juraba que había sentido que su corazón se había detenido por unos momentos, su respiración se torno agitada y sus ojos mostraban mas espanto que nunca. Los iba a perder, iba a perder a los que habían sido su familia durante todo ese tiempo…

-Por favor piense en otro castigo, se lo ruego princesa – empezó a rogar Len poniéndose de rodillas frente a Rin, y alzando la vista para verla a la cara. Hubiera preferido nunca hacerlo, sus ojos azules como el cielo estaban tan oscuros como una noche lluviosa, tan gélidos como un bloque de hielo, sin brillo como una piedra.

-No lo hare, ya te lo dije – respondió secamente, por primera vez Len le tuvo miedo, su presencia era aterradora –Ahora, lárgate de mi habitación y no hagas nada, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, su majestad – contesto el rubio desesperanzado, se paro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Rin lo veía sin decir alguna palabra – Que descanse… - cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando sola a la princesa quien se sentó en su silla, ¿había hecho lo correcto?...

* * *

><p>-¡Gumi! ¡Ya para! – gritaba alterada Luka tratando de seguirle el paso a su aprendiz, cosa que no estaba logrando, la chica era bastante rápida no lo iba a negar y vaya que estaba decidida a encontrar a la dueña de esa voz.<p>

La chica peli verde seguía corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, siendo guiada por la voz. Se detuvo en seco al ver un gran bosque enfrente de ella, miro con los abiertos el lugar, ese era el mismo bosque en donde había estado hace años…

-¡Gumi! – Grito Luka pudiendo alcanzar a su aprendiz - ¿Qué te pa… - no era necesario completar la frase, al ver aquel enorme bosque enfrente de ellas Luka pudo saber la respuesta de inmediato. No era el bosque donde habían estado, no, ese era otro; y para desgracia de la joven de cabellos verdes parecía que aquella canción provenía de ahí.

- Señorita Luka… - murmuro Gumi viendo a la hechicera que se encontraba al lado suyo mirando el bosque que se expandía delante de ella, parecía perderse en sus pensamientos. – Mejor volvamos…

- No, si quieres encontrar a la dueña de esa voz necesitas entrar ¿no? – Gumi miro un poco confundida a la peli rosa – Yo entrare igual, pero a visitar a un viejo amigo – afirmo Luka empezando a caminar para adelante, adentrándose en el bosque; la peli verde la miro por unos instantes e igual empezó a caminar detrás de ella – Ni pensar que aquí se origino todo… - susurro Luka mientras cerraba los ojos, sin duda alguna aquel bosque había cambiado demasiado desde que se crearon los pecados capitales adentro de él…

* * *

><p>Estaba bastante intranquila, desde que había visto a Len mirándola con miedo en los ojos se sintió bastante mal, le dolió desde su interior hasta no más poder, él nunca lo había mirado de esa forma. Un suspiro salió de su boca, mientras se alejaba del mueble donde había estado parada viendo una foto; camino hasta su cama y de un salto se recostó en esta, parecía bastante rendida a pesar de que no había hecho nada. Agarro su almohada y hundió su rostro en esta, malditos recuerdos felices.<p>

Encima del mueble de madera con un gran espejo en este se encontraba una foto donde se podía ver a cuatro personas que sonreían felizmente, había una mujer de cabello amarrillo claro que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos azules y con un vestido sencillo pero lindo de color blanco que resaltaba su cuerpo, sin duda alguna era bastante bonita, esta estaba cargando a un bebe de cabello rubio, más oscuro que el de ella. A su lado estaba un hombre de cabello café claro de la parte de arriba ya que de la parte de abajo tenía unos cuantos mechones de un color miel, de ojos cafés y vestido finamente con un traje negro. Este al igual que le mujer tenía un bebe en brazos.

Enojada la princesa lanzo la almohada en la que se había sumergido pegándola a la foto que cayó al suelo rompiendo el cristal del marco. Se hicieron dos líneas, una dividía la foto a la mitad separando al hombre y a la mujer, la otra era casi lo mismo, solo que de forma horizontal, separando a los bebes de los adultos. La rubia miro interesada la foto, se levanto de su cama y la agarro entre sus manos, sus ojos azules cruzaron cada rincón de la toma. Una vaga sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero no era de felicidad, más bien de nostalgia. Aquella escena, le hubiera encantado volverla a ver, le hubiera gustado que estuvieran todos juntos, ella, su madre, su padre y su hermano. Pero eso nunca pudo ser posible. Primero se fue su padre, luego su madre y por si fuera poco también su hermano, aunque para su suerte había encontrado a alguien que pudo llenar el vacío de su hermano. La sonrisa nostálgica se desvaneció y la remplazaron unos ojos cristalinos, y era esa misma persona que había llenado parte de su vacio interior la que perdería a su familia, y la que la miro con ojos de miedo, justo como los niños que se había encontrado esa tarde. Bajo la cabeza y se abrazo a sí misma, estaba dudando si había hecho bien en dar la orden de ejecución, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

><p>Empezó a correr por todos los pasillos del enorme castillo, no encontraba a ningún guardia por todo el lugar, lo más posible es que los estén buscando. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina real, antes que nada tenía que avisarle a Ritsu que también estaba en peligro de muerte. Abrió la puerta de la cocina de forma rápida y grito fuertemente<p>

-¡Ritsu! ¡Tienes que… - detuvo en seco su grito al poder ver la escena frente a él, trato de hablar pero era inútil, las palabras no salían de su boca. Se acerco lentamente para luego agacharse y con sus dedos temblorosos toco el rostro de la chica.

Delante de él se encontraba la joven cocinera tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y al sentir su piel no pudo diferenciarla del gélido hielo, estaba fría. De su boca salía un pequeño hilo de sangre y en la parte de su abdomen se podía ver una enorme mancha de sangre.

-Ritsu, ritsu, despierta – dijo suavemente Len moviendo un poco el cuerpo de la chica, era como mover un bulto, esta no reaccionaba. El rubio acerco sus dedos al cuello de la joven para sentir su pulso, se asusto demasiado cuando no pudo sentir nada. Retrocedió lentamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, estaba muerta, Ritsu Namine, la cocinera real, su amiga, estaba muerta. Verla tirada en el suelo sin vida hiso que le diera una punzada en su corazón, ella había sido una de las primeras amigas que había tenido en el palacio…

…..

_-¡Wow! – Exclamo impresionado - ¡Esta cocina es enorme!_

_-Es porque es la cocina real – dijo una voz detrás de él chico asustado volteo para atrás, encontrándose con una chica un poco mayor que él que lo miraba sonriente entrando a la cocina – Tu debes ser el nuevo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Len, Len Sakine – contesto el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras alzaba la mano en señal de saludo_

_-Un gusto, soy Ritsu Namine, la cocinera real – se presento la chica dándole la mano a Len_

_-¿Cocinera? – pregunto un poco sorprendido el rubio_

_-Sí, ¿es difícil de creer verdad?- Ritsu empezó a caminar más adentro de la cocina hasta llegar a una enorme estufa y alzar los brazos para abrir la alacena igual de grande que esta_

_-No, no, no es eso – se apresuro a decir el chico moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro enérgicamente, la peli rojo se rio por su reacción – Es solo que, eres muy joven para ser cocinera_

_-Si es lo que dicen, después de todo no supero los 16, pero nuestra princesa tiene 14 así que, ¿Quién se queja? – Siguió con la plática - ¿Dijiste que tu apellido es Sakine cierto? – El chico asintió – Entonces tú debes ser el hermanito de Meiko y el otro hijo de Leon, es un placer tenerte con nosotros_

_-Gracias, parece que todos aquí los conocen – inquirió alegremente Len_

_-Son los únicos que se atreven a hacerle frente a la princesa – comento Ritsu agarrando un cuchillo y empezando a cortar velozmente una zanahoria para pasar con otra_

_-Eres bastante rápida – comento Len mirando lo que la cocinera hacia - ¿Te pagan bien?_

_-Ah, sí, lo suficiente como para que mi hermano y yo podamos vivir – respondió casi sin energías la peli roja_

_-¿Y qué hay de tus padres? – pregunto el rubio tratando de cambiar el tema al notar el cambio de voz de la chica_

_-Están muertos – contesto Namine dejando de cortar las zanahorias enfrente de ella –Murieron cuando tenía 6 años por ordenes de la princesa…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendido Len, Ritsu se volteo para verlo con una sonrisa_

_-Porque querían que dejara de maltratar a las personas – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, en vez de felicidad parecía de nostalgia –Se fueron a quejar y pues, la princesa los asesino por "rebeldes", mi hermano apenas tenía dos años cuando paso eso_

_-Perdón, no quería hacerte recordar eso… - se disculpo de inmediato el rubio al ver como unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de la peli roja_

_-Está bien, ahora estoy aquí como sirviente de la princesa – la chica se empezó a limpiar sus lagrimas con la manga de su blusa que se empezaba a mojar – Mis padres juraron serle fieles al país, así que yo también lo seré…_

…

Cubrió su boca con sus manos mientras las lágrimas se empezaban a derramar. Recordar cuando la conoció solo hiso que se sintiera más triste. Ella había decidido serle fiel al país, por eso había ayudado a su padre y a las demás con lo de la comida. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón al pensar en su hermano, ¿Qué haría él? Apenas de tenia 5 años y lo único que le quedaba era ella, o más bien ahora no le quedaba nadie.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le había pasado a la dulce Rin que había sido su hermana? Estaba seguro que ella sabia la condición en la que la cocinera estaba y aun así lo había hecho. Miro por última vez a la chica para levantarse de forma lenta y caminar hacia la puerta, cuando terminara todos sus asuntos se aseguraría de que tuviera un funeral honorable…

* * *

><p>-¡Necesitamos encontrar una salida! – grito Miriam que corría rápidamente por los pasillos del palacio junto con lo demás. Estaban siendo perseguidos por los guardias que los habían encontrado, Teto y Neru no dejaban de mirar hacia atrás bastante asustadas mientras ella y Leon trataban de recordar alguna puerta por aquellos pasillos, pero era inútil, no había nada ahí. Dieron vuelta y para su mala suerte se encontraron con dos guardias que les bloquearon el paso. Los otros no tardaron en llegar, agarrándolos fuertemente de los brazos para que no pudieran escapar al mismo tiempo que los esposaban.<p>

-Están atrapados – dijo uno de los guardias que había impedido su paso, Leon arqueo una ceja confundido, esa voz se parecía bastante a la de…

-Ahora solo es cuestión de matarlos – hablo el otro, Leon miro a los dos guardias viéndolos de arriba abajo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, bastante hábiles. Los demás soldados que los perseguían se quitaron los cascos mostrando sus rostros y sonrieron ampliamente agradecidos de los que había detenido a los intrusos.

-Bien hecho – dijo el que parecía ser el líder de la tropa estirando su brazo para dar la mano, el soldado hiso lo mismo

-Estúpidos – mustio felizmente, el hombre lo miro confundido, en especial porque la voz era de una mujer...rápidamente lo jalo del brazo y le pego fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo desmayado – ¡Ahora¡ - grito, el otro soldado asintió y saco de su armadura una especie de bomba que aventó al suelo, logrando que toda esa parte se llenara de humo dejando sin visibilidad a todos.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundida Miriam volteando a todos lados tratando de ver algo, era inútil no se veía nada, solo se podía escuchar gemidos de personas y para que luego se escuchara como caían al suelo.

-Lo que pasa es que nos ayudan – respondió Leon alegremente, el humo se disipo dejando ver una impactante escena. Todos los guardias estaban tirados en el suelo a excepción de dos quienes se encontraban riendo. – Buena pero arriesgada idea – comento viendo como uno de ellos agarraba las llaves de las esposas de la mano del líder y se las aventaba al otro –Meiko, Len…

-Lo aprendimos de ti – se oyó la voz femenina al mismo tiempo que el guardia que estaba al lado del líder se quitaba el casco dejando ver el rostro de Meiko sonriente.

-Exactamente – lo secundo el otro también quitándose el casco después de haber liberado a Leon, se podía ver a un Len que al igual que Meiko sonreía. Las tres chicas miraron sorprendidas todo.

-Sí que tus hijos son iguales a ti, Leon – menciono Miriam sacudiendo sus manos después de que el rubio le quitara las esposas, siguiendo con Neru y Teto quienes solo se las sobaban, a pesar de que había pasado poco tiempo las muñecas les dolían debido a lo apretado que les había puesto las esposas.

-Debemos apresurarnos y salir, otra tropa viene hacia acá – dijo Meiko quien se encontraba asomándose al pasillo paralelo – Váyanse, nosotros los entretenemos

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Neru

-Les diremos que se fueron a la planta de arriba, así ganaran más tiempo para poder salir, solo hay dos tropas buscándolos, una esta tirada aquí en el suelo y la otra es esa – contesto Len poniéndose el casco, Meiko lo imito – Lo sé porque escuche cuando Rin dio la orden, solo que en esos momentos no sabía a quien quería asesinar.

-Deberíamos ir por Ritsu, ella también está en peligro – hablo Teto preocupada

-Ella ya está muerta – Teto se cubrió la boca mientras se hacía para atrás y negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, los demás miraron sorprendidos y espantados al rubio

-¿De verdad? Len – murmuro Neru viendo a Len quien se acostaba en el suelo junto con Meiko, este solo asintió lentamente. Neru imito a Teto y cubrió su cara con sus manos cerrando los ojos.

-Ahora, mejor váyanse – declaro el rubio dándoles la señal de que corrieran, estos asintieron y salieron corriendo en dirección hacia la planta siguiente, la planta baja del palacio, donde podrían encontrar la salida de este…

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Yo aquí actualizando, saben algo? Me encontré con una infinidad de información de las sagas de monthy que me resulto bastante valiosa, ahora pronto estrenare saga de los pecados capitales! :D<em>

_Y después de 5 caps respondo a la pregunta de Magus de que de donde saque la información de la novela de esta saga. Todo gracias a mi querida fuente de vocaloid, __**Vocaloid Wiki**__ si quieren saber algo de vocaloid ahí deben de ir, es muy útil, te da bastante información de cosas que dices:"Wow, eso no lo sabía!" y una de esas la puse en este capi, Luka hablando de los pecados capitales, porque? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capi!_

_También de que todas las sagas de Monthy se conectan de una forma u otra, todas. La saga evil, la saga de los pecados, la saga moonlit, la saga __Clockwork Lullaby y la saga Pere Noel, incluso las otras canciones! Supongo que lo hace para que la gente vea todas sus canciones xD, aunque vaya es complicado y difícil de entender, pero una historia muy buena!, Jeje, tuve que verme todas sus canciones para entenderle xD, y eso me dieron más ganas de saber cómo va a ser la "ira" ya quiero verla! Además de que en si todas las historias se realizan en los mismos reinos, con algunas diferencias. _ _Ya quiero estrenar la saga de los pecados, aunque claro apuesto a que al principio causara confusión pero lo iré explicando._ _Ah! Igual otra cosa, para los que ya querían leer Karakuri Burst les aviso que ya lo publique (para que no me sigan molestando con que ya lo haga xD) y también publique un one-shot de Kahome, kahome, no apto para los que se trauman fácilmente xD_ _Y por último, como ustedes son tan buenos y siempre me dejan rewies en todos mis fics, les daré un regalo ˆ ˆ pídanme cualquier canción de vocaloid que quieren que haga, y las hare __todas__ sin excepción alguna! Por ser tan buenos y dejarme siempre rewies :D_ _Bueno ya, nos vemos en el próximo capi! Bye!_ _P.D: Cap de 3850 palabras! wii_


	8. Dos corazones que se pierden

_Hola! Solo quería decirles que para este capítulo les recomiendo estar escuchando una música medio tristona en la parte final para que así les llegue mas xD Disfruten del cap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

"**Dos corazones que se pierden…"**

-¡¿Q-que paso aquí? – exclamo fuertemente uno de los guardias de la tropa, todos los demás miraban impactados como los demás soldados de la tropa 1 se encontraban desmayados en el suelo.

-N-nos derrotaron – dijo lentamente uno de ellos mientras trataba de incorporarse inútilmente, cayéndose al suelo con un estruendoso sonido de armadura tirada

-¿A dónde se fueron? – pregunto el que pareció ser el líder de ese grupo mirando con un deje de lastima la escena

-A la parte de arriba… - contesto otro cayendo desmayado al suelo

-Muy bien, gracias por la información – el líder miro por unos momentos a los guerreros caídos y dio media vuelta mientras alzaba su espada frente a todos los demás grito con fuerte voz - ¡Tras ellos! ¡No nos van vencer!

Motivados para vengar lo que le hicieron a sus camaradas, la tropa grito un vigoroso "¡sí!" mientras salía corriendo hacia la planta de arriba, sus pasos agitados resonaban por el pasillo hasta llegar a perderse.

-Parece que se la creyeron – menciono la castaña quitándose el casco mientras se paraba lentamente y se asomaba por el largo pasillo asegurándose de que se hubieran ido. –Len, mejor vete a tu cuarto…

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido el rubio haciendo lo mismo que Meiko

-Si la princesa se entera de que estas ayudando a nuestro padre a escapar…

-Si ella se entera de que viniste a pesar de que te expulso – interrumpió Len a su hermana mirándola fijamente, poniéndose enfrente de ella – Estamos los dos en esto, y así nos quedaremos… - Meiko suspiro mientras le sonreía tiernamente al rubio y ponía su mano en su cabeza acariciándola -¡Oye! ¡No tengo cinco años! – se quejo inflando las mejillas a lo que Meiko solo rio.

-Ya casi anochece – comento la castaña dirigiendo su mirada hacia una pequeña ventana que había hasta el final del corredor, los rayos del sol se podían ver traspasando el cristal, pero el ambiente se podía ver rojizo. La puesta de sol llegaría en unos minutos, un cielo escarlata se divisiva desde el palacio…

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿quieren buscar un empleo? – pregunto Gumi viendo curiosa a las chicas al lado de ella, estas asintieron al unisonó –Y, de preferencia que este un poco alejado de la ciudad principal, ¿cierto? – volvieron a asentir - ¿Por qué? Digo es que con tu voz te podrías ganar la vida cantando – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de un poco de confusión<p>

-Puede ser pero, me gustaría tener que trabajar de verdad para ganarme el dinero, solo canto por diversión – contesto sonriendo

-Miku y Haku, ¿verdad? – Gumi se acerco a ellas y las miro de reojo, haciendo que ambas se sintieran bastante incomodas – No sé, tal vez podrían trabajar de ¿sirvientas? Tal vez…

Su encuentro había sido algo…inesperado por así decirlo, después de que la joven aprendiz de hechicera entrara al antiguo bosque perdió por completo de vista a su madre; así que decidió seguir buscando a la dueña de aquella voz, la razón por la que había ido a parar en ese lugar.

-Suena bien, pero ¿Quién necesitaría una sirvienta? La mayoría de las casas aquí son pequeñas por lo que no se requiere de gente que ayude con la limpieza… - comento Haku un poco casi baja. Gumi chasqueo los dedos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se amplio

-Si de casas se trata no creo que haya algún problema – la peli verde sonrío de oreja a oreja, poniendo bastante confundidas a las dos jóvenes enfrente de ella – Ok, si les ayudo, el incidente de hace unos minutos queda olvidado ¿ok? – dijo Gumi con voz imponente

-C-claro, como digas – respondió Miku, la verdad es que a ella ya hasta se le había olvidado lo que había pasado al principio, pero eso sí; su espalda lo recordaría hasta el día siguiente con un poco de dolor…

-¿Enserio no te dolió cuando caí encima de ti? – Pregunto Gumi – Juro que escuche que algo se rompía debajo de mí…

-No es nada enserio – dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada la peli aqua, no lo iba negar, aquel golpe le había dolido demasiado. Después de todo, uno no se espera que una chica alocada llegue corriendo hacia a ti y que por cosas de la suerte esta se tropezara y callera encima de ti…

-Gumi, ¿no nos ibas a decir algo sobre casas o algo así? – desvió rápidamente la conversación la peli blanca al notar como su amiga ponía una de sus manos en su espalda, si le había dolido, y sonaba lógico, cayó en un tronco bastante duro con aquella chica encima de ella…

-Ah sí – la peli verde se agarro su barbilla mientras hacia una mueca, parecía que estaba recordando algo

-¿Gumi?

-¡Ya me acuerdo! – Grito fuertemente la chica – En el otro bosque de por aquí, como a 20 minutos al sur ya entrando en él se encuentra una enorme mansión, ¡apuesto a que ahí las contratan!

-¿Mansión?

-Bueno, una gigantesca casa si no le quieren decir así

-¿Qué no en ese bosque donde vive el rico comerciante que se vino aquí hace años? – menciono Haku

-Sí, pero no se preocupen. Todos ahí son muy amables – dijo Gumi alegremente

-¿Ya conociste a todos?

-Eh…bueno lo conocí a él y a su hija – la peli verde rio tontamente mientras Haku se caía literalmente al suelo y Miku la miraba con una gota en la cabeza

* * *

><p>El sonido de sus pasos no se llegaba a escuchar, podía sentir como el ambiente se ponía un poco pesado, él ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia…<p>

-Tiempo sin verte, Elluka – se escucho una voz resonar por el amplio bosque, la hechicera se acerco al árbol más grande que había por los alrededores y se paro estando delante de él. La madera del árbol se deformaba, apareciendo en él las forma de una cara en este -¿Cambiaste de apariencia?

-Si permanecía siempre así levantaría sospechas – respondió la peli rosa sonriendo, sin duda alguna hacía años que no visitaba a aquel que le había encargado tan valiosa tarea como recolectar los pecados capitales…

* * *

><p>Suspiraron aliviados mientras detenían sus pasos por unos momentos, parte del peligro había pasado ya. Habían logrado salir del castillo gracias a la ayuda de Len y Meiko, ahora solo faltaba ver a donde podrían ir. Pero lo que no sabían era que pronto el hecho de haber salido del castillo no les ayudaría en mucho. Adentro de este, la princesa se acercaba con ojos melancólicos hacia la ventana que yacía abierta de su habitación, que para mala suerte de ellos daba vista hacia el jardín, justo donde estaban en esos momentos. Ya habiéndosele pasado el "sentimentalismo" según ella, miraba un poco aburrida hacia las afueras, viendo como el sol de ocultaba a lo lejos. Sus ojos bajaron para admirar las rosas amarrillas siendo coloreadas gracias al escarlata cielo. Vaya sorpresa que se había llevado al ver haya afuera a las personas que en esos momentos ya deberían de estar tiradas en el suelo muertas.<p>

-¡Estúpidos guardias! ¡En el jardín! ¡Mátenlos! – grito enfurecida la princesa, un grito tan fuerte que resonó por todo el palacio, llegando a los oídos de todos. Sin tardar, los soldados que se encontraban en la parte de arriba bajaban las escaleras rápidamente mientras aquellos que estaban más cerca del jardín cumpliendo sus deberes diarios sin ninguna misión en especial corrían hacia los intrusos.

Los hermanos Sakine se alarmaron, se miraron el uno al otro para luego asentir y salir corriendo hacia la parte de abajo a pesar de no llevar cascos que cubrieran su rostro, en esos instantes lo único en lo pensaban era en su padre. Leon y las otras apretaron los puños frustrados, solo por haberse detenido unos segundo a recuperar un poco de aire ya los había descubierto. Sin perder tiempo siguieron su paso apresurado para salir del jardín real, detrás de ellos una multitud de soldados salía del palacio dispuestos a acabar con ellos.

-¡Len! ¡Hay que quitarnos estas armaduras para ir más rápido! – le dijo Meiko a su hermano mientras corrían por los solitarios pasillos. El rubio asintió y se detuvo empezándose a quitar las piezas de metal, pocos segundos después la castaña hacia lo mismo, sin importarles el ruido que las armaduras hacían las lanzaban al suelo apresurados. Fueron aproximadamente cinco minutos los que tardaron, cinco minutos que aunque no lo sabían significarían mucho.

Rápidamente terminaron en el jardín real, donde solo se veían rastros de espadas, ya que algunos arbustos se encontraban cortados. Meiko apretó los puños enojada, juraba que si algo le pasaba a su padre, la princesa se la iba a pagar de la peor manera. Arriba en su habitación, Rin reía alegremente. Tan solo el imaginarse que cara pondría la espadichina al saber que su padre estaba muerto le hacía mucha gracia, aunque esa risa desapareció de un momento a otro al pensar en cómo se pondría su fiel siervo…

La puesta de sol dio paso a la noche, un oscuro cielo sin estrellas se empezaba a formar en el reino de Lucifenenia, la oscuridad se presentaba rápida y abundantemente. La única iluminación del cielo era el brillo de la luna llena que se alzaba en el negro paisaje.

-¡Vamos, corran más rápido! ¡Nos están alcanzando! – grito Leon viendo hacia atrás, una docena aproximadamente de guardias los seguían a paso veloz y detrás de ellos todos los demás.

-Ya no puedo más… - decía ya bastante cansada Neru, sus pies le dolían y estaba segura de que a su amiga peli roja también. Sin poder aguantar más, cayó al suelo en un estrepitoso sonido.

-¡Neru! – grito Teto llamando la atención de Miriam y Leon que gracias a sus experiencias tenían buena condición física y eran mas rápidos, posicionándose delante de las dos chicas.

-¡Miriam! ¡¿Qué haces? – exclamo Leon viendo como su amiga se daba la vuelta y corría en sentido contrario yendo hacia los guardias.

-¡Llévate a Teto y escapa junto con ella! – Respondió la mujer sin dejar de correr

-¡Estás loca! ¡Vuelve ahora!

- Tú sabes muy bien porque lo hago, ¿No es así? – Dijo con voz entre cortante –Por favor, te lo suplico, aunque fuera mi último deseo, déjame ir… - el rubio la miro por unos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos y agarrar del brazo a Teto quien se había quedado quieta sentada en el suelo también por el cansancio.

-Vámonos – sentencio Leon haciendo que se parara

-P-Pero que hay de…

-Vámonos ahora – la corto Leon jalándola, pero la chica se resistía.

-¡No me voy sin Neru! - Un grito resonó por el área, ambos fugitivos miraron hacia atrás asustados.

-Deja a mi hija – el guardia miro atónito como era posible que una mujer hubiera detenido su ataque. Hubiera estado a punto de atravesar a esa chica que yacía en el suelo asustada y temblando con lagrimas en los ojos, pero aquella mujer sin ninguna arma se había atravesado en el ataque deteniendo la espada con sus manos desnudas, ocasionándose profundas cortaduras en las manos. Miriam agarro la espada sin importarle el poder cortarse aun más y la jalo quitándosela de las manos al guardia, para luego darle una patada que aunque no le había dolido gracias a la armadura si había logrado que retrocediera.

-¡Maldita! ¡A ella! – grito un soldado, de inmediato toda la tropa rodeo a la peli gris, quien sin poder agarrar si quiera bien la espada que había obtenido gracias a las cortaduras de sus manos termino siendo vencida rápidamente por todos.

-¡Neru! ¡Corre! – exclamo mientras caía fuertemente al suelo con una herida de espada en el abdomen.

-¡Neru! ¡Vamos ven! – decía Teto quien empezaba a tratar de zafarse del agarre de Leon quien la hacía caminar a duras penas, aunque ya había avanzado un buen tramo.

La chica se paro y de inmediato empezó a correr, pero al escuchar un grito de su madre paró en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto y por impulso se dio la vuelta rápidamente y corrió hacia haya…

-¡Neru! – grito llorando amargamente Teto al ver lo que ocurría, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente con lagrimas y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por zafarse de Leon quien ahora la tenia agarrada de la cintura mientras miraba atónito lo que ocurría.

-N-Neru…- Miriam temblaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sin brillo alguno y opacos. Tenía que ser una broma, aquello que sus ojos veían era solo una ilusión, era una pesadilla de la que despertaría, tenía que serlo, ¡por favor tenía que serlo! Su temblorosa mano se dirigió al rostro de la chica - ¿Por qué?

La escena era impactante, horrorizarte, triste. Miriam se encontraba tirada en el suelo, enfrente de ella se encontraba Neru con una espada atravesada en el estomago. La sangre escurría a montones de la herida. Al fin reaccionando después del impacto, la chica tosió sangre, llenando su boca de aquel liquido rojizo. El guardia jalo su espada para atrás haciendo un corte más profundo a la rubia quien antes de caer al suelo fue agarrada por su madre.

-N-Neru, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? – grito desesperada Miriam abrasando fuertemente a la chica. Los ojos de la rubia se empezaban a tornar sin color y brillo al mismo tiempo que se iban cerrando, mientras su respiración disminuía. La sangre no dejaba de salir de su herida, una muy profunda. - ¡Neru! ¡Neru! – Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, la desesperación se podía sentir en su voz - ¡Neru! ¡Abre los ojos! – Era inútil, sus ojos yacían cerrados, su respiración se había dejado de sentir. Su mano había caído al suelo al igual que pareciera que su cuerpo se había quedado sin funcionar. -¡Neru! ¡Neru! – grito desgarradoramente, el dolor, el pesar y la tristeza se sintieron al instante.

-¡Miriam! ¡Muévete! – Exclamo Leon dejando de arrastrar a Teto viendo como uno de los soldados blandía su espada hacia la mujer - ¡Miriam! – el sonido de algo cortándose resonó por el lugar…

Dos, dos. En ese momento dos personas se habían perdido, dos personas habían muerto. La horripilante escena que veían en esos momentos era demasiado para ellos. Al igual que la joven la peli gris tosió sangre, antes de recibir otro ataque. Tenía dos espadas en el cuerpo, su mirada llena de lágrimas se tornaba sin brillo. Con sus últimas fuerzas giro lentamente la cabeza para llegar a ver a lo lejos a Teto y Leon quienes miraban con miedo y dolor lo que sucedía. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella y Neru había sido iguales después de todo, ninguna de las dos había sido capaz de decir lo que sentían.

Trataba de que las palabras salieran de su boca, trataba. Pero a diferencia de Teto quien no dejaba de gritar él no podía articular palabra alguna. Sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas. Miriam movió lentamente su mano de un lado a otro, como si se estuviera despidiendo. Algunas palabras salieron de su boca, palabras que fueron inaudibles para la peli roja pero que por desgracia el rubio fue capaz de escucharlas. Segundos después un soldado volvió a cortarla, esta vez marcando su final. Como si fuera un objeto pesado, la mujer cayó sin vida al suelo, debajo de ella un charco de aquel líquido rojizo pintaba el suelo.

-¡Vámonos Teto! – dijo Leon dándose la vuelta jalando fuertemente a la chica quien por primera vez accedió y con lagrimas en los ojos corrió hacia adelante. Por suerte se habían adelantado un tramo amplio.

-Se-señor Leon… - tartamudeaba la peli roja. Se sorprendió cuando vio flotar en el aire unas lágrimas que gracias a que estaban en movimiento se hacían hacia atrás. Estaba llorando, uno de los tres héroes estaba llorando. Pero a diferencia de ella él escondía sus lágrimas.

-Gracias, Miriam… - susurro sin voltear para atrás con palabras que con duro esfuerzo salieron de su boca.

* * *

><p>-N-No lo puedo creer – Meiko abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada al ver lo que había pasado. Len que estaba a su lado también tenía la misma cara, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.<p>

-L-La señorita Miriam, y Neru…están muertas – el rubio se acerco a paso lento hacia los cuerpos, llenando sus zapatos con sangre, según pareciese que su muerte había sido hace apenas unos minutos.

La oscuridad ya se había apoderado del pueblo desde que salieron corriendo del palacio para tratar de ayudar a los demás, demasiado tarde, ya dos se habían perdido. La luna parecía alumbrar el bosque donde ahora se encontraban. La castaña se quito la capa que traía puesta que venía junto con las armaduras que se encontraron pero que ninguno de los dos se había quitado y la puso suavemente sobre los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeras, esta se empezó a teñir de rojo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Antes que nada, por favor no me maten por lo que paso en el cap! And yes, era una de las tantas sorpresas que les dije que tenía preparadas en caps anteriores. Espero que hayan escuchado música triste para que les llegara mas (?)<em>

_Ah, y para aquellos que se spoilearon yendo a vocaloid wiki que ni crean que gracias a eso ya saben que pasara! Ya que tengo bastantes cosas preparadas y además, nos les dije en sí que busque ni en qué idioma ni nada –les saca la lengua xD-_

_Ah, por cierto, les aviso que el próximo capítulo va a ser de recuerdos, o al menos la mayoría! Jeje, saben? No puedo creer que ya 8 caps y apenas vaya aquí xD, demonios este fic va a ser bastante largo, tengo que hacer capítulos de mas palabras (?) Aunque últimamente los he estado haciendo de 3000, pero bueno xD_

_Ah! Por cierto, sobre los fics de las canciones que les dije que haría como recompensa…se pasaron! xD, creo que me encargaron 20! Algunas son estas (las iré poniendo cada cap porque si las pongo todas me llevo dos páginas de Word xD)_

_**Just be friends:**__ Una de las más pedidas, la hare! Tenía ganas de hacerla y ahora que la quieren la voy a hacer :D_

_**Dark Wood Circus: **__Desde hace tiempo me vino a la idea hacer uno de esta song, pero no me animaba y mira ahora que me la piden! xD, ok la hare, si los traumo no es mi problema! xD_

_**Owata!: **__la famosa canción de Gakupo xD, claro que la hare, me voy a divertir mucho haciéndola ˆˆ_

_**Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life:**__ Adoro esa canción xD, muy movida, y adoro las partes donde Len y Gumi dicen: "Nya nya nya" la tendrán!_

_Ok, solo pongo esas 4 que fueron unas de las mas pedidas, en el siguiente cap pongo las demás y así xD_

_Bueno ya, hasta el próximo cap! :D_


	9. Como mi familia

**Capítulo IX**

"**Como mi familia…"**

-Meiko… - el rubio se acerco a su hermana quien estaba arrodillada cerca de los dos cadáveres sin decir palabra alguna, su mirada no se podía apartar de aquella triste escena. Puso su mano encima del hombro de la chica lentamente al mismo tiempo que se agachaba un poco y asomaba su cabeza para ver a la cara a la joven – Meiko…- abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, le costó un poco de trabajo asimilar lo que veían sus ojos. Su dura y fuerte hermana mayor, estaba llorando. Cuando la conoció, fue la primera vez que la vio llorar, la primera y la ultima. O al menos eso era hasta ese momento. Reprimió lo más que pudo sus ganas de llorar, al menos por esta vez no iba a mostrarse así…

* * *

><p><em>Puso sus cosas a un lado mientras observaba bastante impactado la enorme arquitectura enfrente de él. Un muy bonito castillo rodeado por una gran muralla, pero al pasar esta se podía observar un jardín repleto de rosas de todos colores y arbustos con variaciones de figuras, un camino hecho de rocas y una hermosa fuete de tres pisos una sirena hasta arriba. El castillo era asombroso, con cuatro torres y cuatro plantas sin contar la azotea, de un color blanco perla con finos detalles de lo que parecía ser oro en las ventanas y en la puerta principal que era bastante grande y estaba hecha de madera, y hasta arriba de las torres unas banderas con el símbolo de Lucifenia, una rosa amarrilla en un fondo negro. Aun no podía creer que ese algún día había sido su hogar, aunque haya sido hace 10 años, pero un día lo fue…<em>

_Sacudió su cabeza dispuesto a dejar de recordar lo poco que tenía en la mente de esos días y agarro su maleta echando a correr por el jardín llegando en poco tiempo a la puerta principal. Respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, nunca espero volver a cruzar las puertas de ese palacio, y los concejales reales entre los cuales se encontraba Dell tampoco lo hubieran querido. Alzo la mano un poco nervioso y empezó a tocar la puerta, parecía que no había mucha gente en la planta de abajo ya que llego a escuchar como resonaban los golpes desde adentro. Pasaron minutos y nadie abría. Se preguntaba que pasaba, su padre le había dicho que ya había avisado que vendría ese día._

_Después de poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello rubio bastante largo amarrado en una coleta… ¿de lado? Eso extraño bastante al chico pero no dijo nada. La joven lo miro de pies a cabeza, pasando su mirada sobre él como inspeccionándolo, cosa que hiso que se pusiera nervioso._

_-O-Oiga_

_-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto sin dejar de verlo_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Quién eres tú? – Volvió a repetir -¿Acaso eres un aldeano? Si es así aun no es hora de auditoría con la princesa_

_¿Aldeano? ¿Aquella chica creía que era aldeano? Aunque ahora que lo veía bien sonaba lógico, ya que estaba vestido como uno. Pantalón de color café, con una playera blanca y un chaleco igual café encima de esta, su cabello estaba amarrado en su típica coleta aunque esta no se veía mucho debido a un gorro tipo boina. La rubia bajo su mirada sorprendiéndose un poco al ver al lado de él una maleta._

_-Len Sakine – se presento el chico_

_-¿D-Disculpa? – dijo confundida y aparentemente un poco sorprendida_

_-Len Sakine – repetido el rubio – Ese es mi nombre. Mi hermana es Meiko y mi padre Leon, él me dijo que ho…_

_-¡Tu eres Len! – grito la chica fuertemente, haciendo que Len se llevara sus manos a sus oídos por un momento_

_-S-Si_

_-Pasa, pasa – insistió la chica mientras se ponía atrás de él y lo empezaba a jalar por la espalda metiéndolo en el castillo_

_-P-Pero mis cosas_

_-Ah eso, luego puedes ir por ellas – respondió sin darle importancia_

_-Per… - no pudo terminar de hablar al encontrarse sorprendido al ver el interior del palacio._

_El suelo con finas alfombras rojas, un candelabro que brillaba como si pareciera oro colgado en el techo, retratos de los concejales del país en las paredes con su nombre debajo de estos escritos en unas fichas que igual yacían en estas, unas grandes escaleras que también tenían alfombra que llevaban hacia una silla acojinada con cortinas a los lados de la pared donde estaba y escaleras tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha que daban acceso a la siguiente planta rodeando aquel salón. Detrás de la silla un enorme cuadro detalladamente pintado mostrando a una chica rubia de cabello corto, vestida con un vestido amarrillo con toques negros y flores en las partes de debajo de este y en el pecho, la chica cubría su rostro con un abanico igual amarrillo con plumas negras pegadas en las orillas de este, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo pero fríos como el hielo. ¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado ahí? No recordaba que ese salón estuviera adorando con fotos de los concejales, si no de viejos reyes y reinas. No había ninguna alfombra y lo más relevante de todo, la foto que antes estaba colgada era de la su madre._

_-Ella es la princesa Rin – dijo la rubia percatándose de que Len no despegaba la vista de el cuadro de la chica_

_-Ya veo – contesto sin mucho ánimo, la oji amarrillo lo miro de reojo_

_-Oh vamos, te la pasaras bien. El lugar es muy bonito como podrás ver y es bastante cómodo. Tenemos comidas tres veces al día, aunque eso sin días libres. ¿Sabes? Eso molesta bastante ya que luego unos quieren ir a ver a sus familiares. Digo no es que yo no quiera pero es que mi madre vive aquí así que, ¿no sonaría lógico cierto? Aunque si hablamos de lógica tampoco suena lógica que una niña de 14 años gobierne un país, aunque igual la mayoría de sus sirvientes no superan los 16. Bueno eso si no contamos a los concejales que son ya viejos a excepción de Dell, ¡pero son unos amargados! Y…_

_Len aparto su mirada del cuadro y vio sorprendido a la chica, palabra tras palabra salía de su boca sin parar al igual que las expresiones de su cara cambiaban con cada cosa que decía. ¡No dejaba de hablar! Ni siquiera llegaba a entender parte de las cosas que decía ya que su velocidad estaba aumentado. Ya bastante asustado de que ella no se callara nunca y por eso perdiera el aire y se desmayara o algo por el estilo, se acerco a ella y puso sus manos encima de su boca haciendo que esta se callara y lo mirara confundido._

_-Eh… ¡No me has dicho cómo te llamas! – exclamo el chico nervioso soltando cualquier excusa que se le vino a la mente. La rubia quito las manos de él de su boca y alzo su brazo con una sonrisa teniendo como resultado a un confundido Len_

_-Neru, Neru Akita – se presento mientras agarraba la mano del rubio y la jalaba fuertemente en señal de saludo - ¡Un gusto tenerte con nosotros Len!_

* * *

><p>-Gumi, ¿estás segura de esto? – pregunto dudosa<p>

-¡Por supuesto! – Exclamo felizmente la chica - ¡Mejor será que de una vez vayan a pedir trabajo!

-Pero no sabemos ni quiera quien es, como es, y si nos quedaremos con ese trabajo

-Miku, deberías dejar de hablar y quedarte callada como Haku. ¡Aprende de ella! – la regaño la peli verde moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación mientras seguía jalando del brazo a Miku mientras Haku veía todo un poco confundida, ¿era normal eso?

-P-Pero Gumi

-¡Pero nada! Además estoy segura de que las aceptaran. Yuuki es muy linda y… - Gumi paro de hablar por unos momentos al escuchar el llanto de un niño que se escuchaba por las afueras del bosque - ¿Eh? ¿Un niño? Qué extraño, ¿Qué haría un niño aquí? ¿Estará perdido? – la peli verde empezó a imaginarse a un niño caminando por el bosque y que luego se encontraba una casa hecha de dulces y se la empezaba a comer pero que luego aparecía una bruja que sin quererlo se la imagino como Luka y lo asustaba.

-Eh… Gumi

-¿Qué pasa Haku?

-¿No te has dado cuenta que aquí falta alguien?

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

-Eh… Miku

-¡Pero qué dices Haku! Si aquí la ten… ¡¿Qué demonios? – grito Gumi al ver que en vez de estar agarrando a la chica estaba agarrando la rama de un árbol, ¡inclusive tenia hojas! - ¿Cuándo?

-Después de que se escucho el llanto y antes de que empezaras a fantasear

-Y… ¿A dónde se fue?

-Por haya – respondió la peli blanca señalando hacia la derecha con su brazo

-¡Bien! Haku, ¡vayamos por ella!

-¿Qué?

-Que vamos tras de Miku Hatsune, la hija de verde – contesto Gumi jalando a Haku de la misma manera que antes estaba jalando a Miku

-¿La hija de verde? – dijo Haku confundida siendo arrastrada por la aprendiz de hechicera

* * *

><p>-Len… - susurro extrañamente nostálgica la castaña sin mirar al rubio, este perdido en parte de sus pensamientos reacciono y volteo a verla –Tu, nunca conociste a…nuestra madre ¿cierto? – el chico la miro un poco confundido – Bueno, en realidad mi madre, pero ¿tu entiendes no? – Len asintió levemente, ¿a qué se debía esa pregunta en esos momentos? Además de que también estaba el hecho de que Meiko nunca menciono algo sobre su madre y él nunca se atrevió a preguntarle algo por miedo a lastimarla. Después de todo, si no mal recordaba su madre murió el mismo día en el que él fue salvado de la muerte por Leon, nunca la llego a conocer aunque hubiera querido, solo la había visto en retratos que tenían en su casa.<p>

Meiko se levanto lentamente y con su brazo se limpio las lágrimas con nostalgia, Len la miro bastante extrañado preguntándose en su interior que era lo que sucedía en la mente de su hermana en esos momentos. La chica comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás aun mas confundido.

-Vámonos Len – hablo la castaña aumentado la velocidad llegando casi a correr – Aun quedan personas a las cuales podemos ayudar… – Sin tardar casi nada el chico salió corriendo detrás de su hermana aun confundido por lo que había pasado. Recordaba que ella y Miriam se llevaban bastante bien, claro debido a eso él también le había tomado un cariño especial a la mujer de cabellos grises.

Ahora que la mirada de Meiko estaba hacia adelante, el chico se sintió de alguna forma "libre" de derramar las lágrimas que había suprimido antes. Volteo hacia atrás viendo como en la oscuridad y la lejanía, ya no se podían alcanzar a ver los cuerpos de ambas mujeres, si acaso se podía alcanzar a vislumbrar lo que solo parecían bultos que se hacían pequeños mientras mas avanzaban. No, no era que había olvidado a su querida madre Swet Ann, y nunca lo haría. Tampoco había olvidado los pocos recuerdos, bastante borrosos y distantes pero recuerdos, que tenia de su padre biológico, Big Al. Pero aun así, la vida le había dado la posibilidad de tener otro padre y también otra madre, de haber sentido el cariño y la preocupación que estos daban, el cariño que nunca sintió por parte del rey ya que apenas cuando él había tenido dos años había muerto. Cosa que llevo a su madre a ocupar el trono y lo quisiera o no, gracias a eso casi nunca había tenido tiempo para él, para él en especial ya que siempre que tenia momentos libres, normalmente se iba a hablar con Rin. No, no los odiaba pero en definitiva no habían sido los padres él hubiera deseado, ni a los que le costara admitirlo o no les hubiera tomado mucho cariño como si lo había hecho Rin.

"Padre" o "Madre" en si no son aquellos que "crean", al menos no adentro del corazón. Un padre y una madre, son aquellos que te cuidan, que te ayudan cuando estás en problemas, que están a tu lado. Mas lagrimas salieron sin freno de sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Tú también… - alcanzo a escuchar el rubio susurrar a su hermana sin comprender mucho a lo que se refería – Tu también lo sientes, ¿cierto? Sientes como si en vez de haber perdido solo a "compañeras", hubieras perdido a… - la voz de la chica sonaba quebrada – A una casi hermana y…

-¿Una madre? – contesto Len bajando la cabeza como si se sintiera avergonzado, después de todo su hermana biológica fue la que había ordenado eso. Prefirió no decir nada más. Aunque esa era la verdad, más que perder a una compañera, más que perder a una amiga, cuando Miriam había muerto había perdido a una madre…

* * *

><p><em>-Deberías dejar de comer tanta azúcar Len, eso no es bueno para tu salud – lo regañaba moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro en señal de negación - ¡Mírate! ¡Tu boca está lleno de eso!<em>

_-P-Pero, sabe muy rica – respondió con voz baja mientras ponían ojos cristalinos, jugaba con sus dedos y alzaba el labio inferior como haciendo pucheros un pequeño niño de 5 años casi 6. Tenía toda la cara llena de cristales blancos de azúcar. La mujer suspiro y se agacho para quedar a la altura del niño._

_-Len, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Tu…quieres morir?_

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué comes tanta azúcar?_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver la azúcar con esto, señorita Miriam?_

_-¿No lo sabes? – Pregunto la mujer fingiendo sorpresa - ¡Con razón no dejas de comer azúcar! Ven, acércate – obedientemente el niño se acerco a esta – La azúcar es dañina._

_-¡¿Cómo? ¡Si sabe delicioso!_

_-Sí pero, cuando la comes se convierte en una sustancia viscosa – Miriam movió sus dedos captando la atención del pequeño – Y esa sustancia se queda pegada en tu estomago._

_-¿En mi estomago? – dijo con deje de preocupación_

_-Sí, ¿y sabes que pasa después? – El rubio movió la cabeza en señal de negación – La azúcar se va asiendo más grande hasta que empieza a absorber tu tripas._

_-¿Las absorbe? – El pequeño empezó a mostrar miedo en su rostro - ¿Y luego?_

_-Luego de absorberlas, se me hace más grande aun – Miriam extendió sus brazos dando a entender que tanto crecía asustando mas al niño – Tan grande que después de un tiempo, ya no hay suficiente espacio en tu estomago para albergarla y ¿Qué crees?_

_-¿Q-Que? – pregunto ya bastante asustado_

_-¡Explotas! – grito la peli gris dando un salto asustando si se podía aun mas a Len quien retrocedió – Así que ya sabes, no comas tanta azúcar – lo volvió a regañar Miriam, el rubio solo asintió lentamente_

_-¡No vuelvo a comer azúcar! – la mujer soltó una carcajada dejando confundido a Len. Se sentó en una silla y le hiso un ademan de que se acercara mas, el niño obedeció y después Miriam lo agarro de la cintura cargándolo y lo puso en sus piernas._

_-Solo no comas mucha – le dijo divertida_

_-¿Y si exploto? – pregunto inocentemente Len_

_-No explotaras, créeme – la peli gris agarro un pañuelo que se encontraba al lado de ella en un mueble y con una sonrisa en su rostro empezó a limpiar la azúcar que había en la cara del niño, este ponía cara de enojado mientras lo hacía, cosa que solo le causo risa._

_-¿Cómo lo sabré? – se quejo poniendo sus manos en su cadera aparentemente enfadado_

_-Mmmm, porque te lo prometo – Miriam alzo su mano y la puso en su pecho – Yo Miriam Akita, prometo que tu, Len Sakine no explotaras – Len la miro por unos momentos y luego sonrió contento y la abrazo fuertemente -¿Me crees?_

_-Sí, te creo – respondió felizmente el pequeño mientras su abrazo era correspondido por Miriam quien también le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza._

* * *

><p>Corría por el bosque bastante extrañada, estaba segura que le llanto del niño se había escuchado por esos lugares, pero no se alcanzaba a llegar a ver nada, además de que de repente aquel llanto había desaparecido. En parte era bueno ya que tal vez el niño estaba bien y feliz, pero su mente no dejaba de preocuparse, ¿Qué tal si al contrario de todo eso el niño se encontraba mal? Y claro, también estaba el punto de que se le había escapado a Gumi mientras ella fantaseaba con quien sabe dios que cosas, eso le causaría un par de enojos por parte de su recién formada amiga…<p>

Suspiro mientras empezó a caminar hacia adelante, llegando a captar unas voces a lo lejos. Mientras más caminaba eran más claras, si su oído no le fallaba eran tres y de dos hombres y un niño. Movida por la curiosidad empezó a correr deteniéndose enfrente de un árbol en cual oculto la mitad de su cuerpo y apartaba un poco las ramas de este para poder ver lo que había enfrente de ella. La escena la sorprendió un poco.

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunto amablemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Sí, gracias – respondió el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras comía felizmente un chocolate

-¿Qué ese chocolate no te lo había regalo Yuki? – insinuó su amigo susurrándole en el oído para que el niño no le llegara escuchar

-Lo que ella no sepa no dañara, Gakupo – contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y justamente fue una sonrisa lo que apareció en su rostro en ese momento, pero a diferencia de la del chico esta no había sido nerviosa. La joven de cabello verde se recargo mas en el árbol dispuesta a seguir viendo lo que sucedía, era algo gracioso por así decirlo, ya que parecía que estaba espiando a esas dos personas de haya. Y aunque en esos momentos no lo admitiera extrañamente no podía quitar sus ojos de aquel joven que estaba agachado junto a él niño.

-Oye Kaito, ¿no deberíamos llevar a este niño a su casa? – Le dijo Gakupo a su amigo – Después de todo, dudo que ahora logremos alcanzar a Luka o a Gumi - ¿Gumi? ¿Ellos eran amigos de Gumi?

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón – respondió este poniéndose erguido mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al niño que alegremente seguía comiendo chocolate – Mejor vamos a llevarlo – dijo dándose la vuelta hacia su amigo, este hiso lo mismo y empezó a caminar

No supo cómo, o porque. Pero lo que si sabía y que le costaba un poco de trabajo admitirlo era que cuando vio la sonrisa de aquel joven no pudo evitar sentir ciertas mariposas en el estomago, además de que… ¿acaso se había sonrojado? O era eso o alguna comida picosa que hubiera comido apenas hacia su efecto, y eso no era muy lógico que digamos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y puso uno de sus pies hacia atrás. "Crack" Se pudo escuchar gracias a que había pisado una rama y esta se había roto. Abrió más los ojos nerviosa al ver que el único que se había dado cuenta de aquel ruido era justamente él…

-¿Kaito? – Gakupo se dejo de caminar y giro la cabeza para ver al mencionando al percatarse que este había detenido su paso y su vista estaba hacia el lado contrario - ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Parecía que… - sin completar la frase el peli azul camino en dirección hacia los arboles, dejando aun confundido Gakupo quien lo miraba sin moverse.

Miku se escondió por completo detrás del árbol, a esas alturas correr seria… ¿tal vez innecesario? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba correr hace unos segundos hubiera sido lo mejor. ¿Tal vez quería que la encontrara?...No, eso sonaba ilógico. Aunque en lo que había hecho en esos minutos le sonaba ilógico a ella. Los pasos se escucharon más cerca, giro un poco la cabeza y de inmediato volvió a su forma anterior. Eran solo unos metros de distancia. Si no fuera por aquellas ramas que estaban tan abundantes en hojas del árbol donde estaba y que además para su suerte estaban medio caídas haciendo más difícil la visión, estaba segura que ya la hubiera encontrando. Aun así la distancia se disminuía cada más. Apretó con fuerza las manos al darse cuenta de ese hecho. Era solo quitar la espesa maleza que la cubría y estaría descubierta…

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Apuesto que se estarán preguntando, y hora esta porque actualizo tan rápido? Por dos simples razones. <em>

_**Numero 1:** Tal vez me tarde en actualizar ya que estoy "planificando" por así decir los otros fics que quiero hacer y que me pidieron xD_

_**Numero 2:** Para agradecerles! Porque? Simple! __**Porque llegue a los 60 rewies. **__Muchas gracias por eso! No creí tener tantos, si les soy sincera esperaba como máximo llegar a los 30 como no sé, por los caps finales xD Y ahora me salgo con la sorpresa de que tengo el doble de lo esperado como en la mitad! ˆ ˆ Les debo las gracias por eso :D Quiero agradecer especialmente a __**Magus y Ailish van Hesen**__ que son personas que siguen el fic desde que empezó, gracias y espero seguir contando con su apoyo! :D (Magus, me sentí honrada por lo de tu rewiew, juro que casi chillo! Muchas gracias 3 Me alegra tanto que te guste el fic! Y no te preocupes, si hare la saga de los pecados capitales! Me muero por hacerla! Solo que quería esperar a que saliera la "Ira, aun así, pienso que pronto lo publicare ˆ ˆ)_

_Pues como les dije, el cap en la mayoría fue de recuerdos, y váyanse acostumbrando ya que por los siguientes no sé, tres o cuatro así va hacer para que vayan sabiendo cómo va la historia :D _

_No pude soportar poner lo de Miriam, le tome cariño haciendo este fic y la mato! D: pero ya no se puede hacer nada, además así el fic se vuelve más épico (?) Y bueno las partes de Miku, no lo pude soportar! Me salió mi venita KaiMiku xD_

_Ah! Aunque nadie me lo ha preguntado lo pongo xD, donde esta Len es de noche y donde están Gumi y Miku sigue siendo de día. Porque? Bueno a decir verdad era porque cuando me lo imaginaba primero me imaginaba toda una cosa y luego otra xD, nunca me lo imagine cachito y cachito como lo pongo aquí, pero si lo ponía de diferente modo sonaría súper ilógico xD, además está la diferencia de horas de los países, digo si por decir estas en Mexico en EUA no sería la misma hora, y pongo ese ejemplo ya que si mal no recirdo por el mapa que hiso Monthy que vi, así era como estaban Lucifenia y Elpeghort. No estoy segura lo volveré a ver xD, y no, no les diré donde lo encontré ya que se spoilarian aun mas xD, y no solo de este fic, sino también de la saga de los pecados que pienso hacer así que ni si crean que se los digo xD_

_Y como final, pongo otras canciones que me pidieron:_

_**Coward Montblanc: **__Les soy sincera, si me esperaba que me pidieran esta, y digo porque no? Me gusta mucho la canción :D_

_**Kokoro y Kokoro Kiseki: **__Adoro a las personas que me pidieron esta! Yo adoro esa canción! Fue la primera canción de vocaloid que escuche! 3 con gusto hare un fic de esta!_

_**Fear Garden: **__Siendo sincera no me espere esta xD, pero si quieren que la haga la hago, no hay problema :D, además me gusta la canción(a pesar de que me traumo con ella, pero me gusta traumarme xD)_

_**Rotten Girl:**__ Haber, haber, quieren que haga una canción donde Miku es una acosadora sin remedio que espanta! xD, se pasan, pero como me la piden la hare_

_**Alice Human Sacrifise: **__A ustedes les gusta traumarse verdad? xD porque ustedes me la piden, la hago!_

_**Imitation Black: **__Ándales que me piden un trió xD, tampoco me lo esperaba pero lo hare! Va a ser raro imaginarme haciéndolo pero bue!_

_Ok, ahora si es todo :D Espero verlos en el siguiente cap! –Grita de emoción- Capitulo 10! Wiii! xD_

_P.D: Como? Cap de más de 4000 palabras! –me pase xD- Y notas bastante largas xD_


End file.
